


Satisfaction Found Me

by Queerleader (fluffbunnies)



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffbunnies/pseuds/Queerleader
Summary: Jade is unsatisfied with her relationship with Beck, and finds someone new to satisfy her needs.  Little does she know that she's getting more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first story that I've posted anywhere. Please tell me what you think! I'm hoping to update this hopefully every two weeks if I maintain the speed of writing I'm at now. This chapter does have explicit content, you've been warned. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> *I do not own Victorious or any of the characters written here*
> 
> ~Queerleader

Jade rolled onto her back on the bed in the dark RV. Beck was unconscious next to her; he had fallen asleep after an impromptu round of fucking. Together since freshman year, they were well on their way to graduating at the end of the next school year. Jade was beginning to think that three years was their expiration date, and now they were simply waiting to rot together. 

That’s what tonight had been all about for her. She’d been trying to rekindle that spark within herself, but she couldn’t. Things started going downhill for them when Jade stopped feeling satisfied by the vanilla sex her and Beck were having. At the beginning, it had been fantastic. She was over the moon with how he made her feel. It was new for them both seeing as they were both virgins at the time. But as time progressed, Jade wanted more, needed more.

She tried to get Beck to try some new things, like spanking her or letting her tie him up. Those were the nights in which she felt almost satisfied, but those little tastes made her yearn for more. To her disappointment, while Jade wanted more, Beck wanted less, wanted normal. Jade was anything but normal. 

She rolled onto her side to look at him, brushing some of his soft brown hair away from his face. She loves him, or she did. He was her best friend, her confidant. But with her lack of satisfaction, came her irritability. And her frustration just pooled out into their relationship, manifesting itself in fight after fight. She could feel his patience wearing thinner every day, but she couldn’t let him go. She was just as scared of a life without him as she was afraid of a life trapped with him. 

Jade sighed in frustration, her endless stream of thoughts not giving her a moment of peace. How could she stay when she couldn’t even find solace in his embrace anymore? She rolled out of bed and carefully pulled on her underwear and skirt from where they were thrown to the floor earlier that evening. With one last sigh and a look at her sleeping boyfriend, she pulled on her now wrinkled shirt and grabbed her shoes, silently leaving Beck’s trailer. 

She shut the door quietly behind her before leaning on it and running her free hand through her tangled dark hair. It was taking more strength than she thought to leave; knowing that she wanted them to be over. Knowing that soon the man she loves – loved, will be suffering through heartbreak and it was going to be all her fault. Jade shook herself and stood up straight. She didn’t want to feel bad about getting what she truly needed. She didn’t want to feel bad about giving herself the chance to be happy, for giving them both that chance. No, she refused to feel bad for giving Beck the chance to find someone who was truly right for him. And with that Jade pushed herself off of the door RV and started the short walk back to her place.

~*~

Jade tossed and turned in her bed after arriving home. She figured that three straight hours of sex with Beck would have exhausted her enough to fall asleep. But it wasn’t. She was exhausted, don’t get her wrong, but as it always seemed these days, it came down to her not being satisfied. It’s as if Beck just scratched the surface, but left the ache. She needed more, she needed to take things into her own hands. 

She threw her black blanket to the end of her bed and rolled out. She walked over to her pear laptop and sat down at her desk. She lightly traced her breasts and nipples while the laptop booted up. By the time her login screen appeared her nipples were hard and standing at attention, trying to poke through the thin material of her dark green tank top.   
She quickly logged in, and before she knew it, she was on her tumblr, well her second tumblr. The one she reserved for all her late night thoughts and desires. The one that could show her things that could get her off better than Beck ever did. And so she started scrolling. 

Jade went through her dashboard, just scrolling at first, but at a picture of a girl tied up and having her ass spanked red, she couldn’t help herself anymore. She used one hand to pull her shirt just above her breasts so that her nipples could greet the cold night air, and the other hand slowly traveled down. Her fingers soon found the wetness that had started soaking her green and grey plaid pyjama shots, plastering the wet fabric to her. 

She teased her clit slowly, making it throb and twitch with each gentle touch. Using her left hand she alternated on brushing her nipples lightly and scrolling further into the depraved depths of tumblr. She needed the tease, she didn’t want to give into the desire to be rough just yet; she wanted it to build within her slowly. 

Picture, after video, after gif and Jade was finding herself nearing the edge already. She scrolled down her dash and almost missed it completely, but she saw the frozen video frame. She could see the perfectly shaved glistening pussy, three fingers shoved deep inside, nipples hard and covered in what she hoped was cum and a kissable tanned neck where the camera cut off the image. She couldn’t help herself. She clicked play, and she was never happier that not only did her parents soundproof her room (for her singing, duh), but also that it was in the basement, with an entire floor separating herself from the others in the house. She turned up the volume and leaned back in her chair. 

The video started and the Latina in the video started off slowly. She was in a bed room, sitting in a desk chair similarly to Jade’s current position, she was however, completely naked. The girl in the video toyed with her nipples lightly, teasingly, until that wasn’t enough and she pinched her own nipples, hard, giving a gasp and arching her back slightly which opened her legs up to make her glistening pussy more visible. 

Jade was turned on beyond belief. She’d figured out early on that she was bisexual, but she had been with Beck so long, she almost forgot how beautiful the female body could be sometimes. But this mysterious woman sparked that part of her that had been almost forgotten. She found her hand rising to her nipples to play, and then pinch hard, giving them a little tug out too when she saw the girl on the screen do the same. And she didn’t try to cover the little whimpers and sighs and moans that fell from her mouth.   
Jade watched the woman, and mirrored her every move. So when she saw the woman’s hand travel down to her drenched cunt, Jade’s traveled down there too. And when pussy lips were pulled apart and a single finger was used to tease her hard clit, Jade whimpered as she got to as well. And Jade couldn’t even help the loud moan that escaped her mouth at the sight of the woman spanking her own clit, let alone the string of curse words released in a voice of pleasure when her own hand dealt punishment on her own hard nub. 

Jade was almost to her tipping point and the video wasn’t even half over yet. Jade couldn’t wait anymore; she shoved two fingers deep within her own cunt as she watched the woman repeatedly beat her clit. Jade thrust harder and harder, pushing herself closer and closer to the edge. What finally tipped her over was watching as the Latina spanked her clit into an orgasm that shook her body. Jade lost her voice mid moan as she felt her walls clench around her fingers, holding them in place as her body shook. 

Jade let out a breathy sigh as she let her fingers slide out of her and brought them up to her mouth to lick clean. But she noticed something. While both her and the girl in the video had both just orgasmed, the girl in the video wasn’t stopping for a breather. Instead she just kept going. She soothed her clit after the many spanks it received, before furiously rubbing it, using her other hand to slowly add one finger after another until she was three fingers deep in her own cunt and cumming again harder than the last time. Jade was in shock, and possibly more turned on than ever before. 

The video ended quickly after that, but Jade needed more – now! She clicked on the source blog and it led her to an entire page filled with body pictures and videos of the same girl in various positions and outfits, each sexier than the last. And that’s when she saw it. One of the pictures held the girl sitting with her legs wide, in just a long oversized shirt that she pulled down to reveal her cleavage but just cover her pussy. The caption underneath read, “Lonely sub, looking for anyone willing to offer guidance, give me some instructions.” Jade’s heart began to beat faster. 

She wanted this woman, this stranger, more than she expected to, and now there was an opening, a way for her to express the dominance and kink all in one. Jade quickly clicked on the “ask” link, and watched as it took her to a new page. Her cursor blinked as it waited for Jade’s fingers on the keyboard. She hesitated. What was she supposed to write?   
She typed: Hey sexy, looking for some fun? 

Jade shuddered. That sounded like some fuck boy that was looking to get a simple fuck. She quickly deleted it and tried again: Hey there, I think you’re beautiful.   
She stared at it. It was better than the last message, but now she seemed less dominant. She sighed loudly and hit her head against the keyboard in frustration. Why was it so much harder to talk to girls than guys? With Beck all she had to do was send a simple sexy look his way and he would do the rest. This was different, this needed to be perfect. Jade lifted her head again, and tried one last time. 

Hi there, if you’re interested in having a dominant to play with and are interested in me, post a picture of yourself, kneeling in just your underwear with your hands respectfully behind your back for Mistress J.

That didn’t sound horrible to her. Probably the best she was going to be writing at this hour at least. She looked at the clock that was on her desk and it read 4:07. She pressed send and held her breath for a moment. It was gone, no taking it back now. She refreshed the page, but nothing had changed. She supposed nothing would at this hour. She’ll have to check back in the morning. 

She looked around the room, not sure what to do, she was buzzing from the adrenaline of sending that message, there’s no way she would be sleeping anytime soon. Her eyes landed back on her laptop screen. She couldn’t help but get turned on all over again at the sight of her. She scrolled through and found another video, slowly she was back to square one, her cunt drenched and her fingers moving achingly slow to tease herself into release.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade sees a new side of Tori in detention.

The next morning was Saturday, so when Jade heard her alarm going off at the ass crack of dawn like it did on days she had school, she was ready to murder someone for disturbing her slumber.  But today was detention, due to stupid Tori Vega. Jade groaned loudly and threw a pillow at the insufferable alarm; trying to make it stop without success. She finally rolled over and slammed a hand on the off button, effectively silencing it, but at the cost of her being fully awake now.  She sighed, rolling onto her back and staring up to the dark canopy on her four poster bed. “Fucking Vega.”

She heaved a loud sigh before pushing herself up and out of bed.  She took a quick shower before getting dressed for the day. Jade climbed the basement stairs to an eerily quiet house. “No little twerps” she muttered, trying to convince herself she didn’t miss her little brother and sister’s noise.   Jade walked across the open concept living room, pushing her way through the swinging door to the kitchen. Her confusion was solved with the note that she found on the counter there. 

_ Jade, Took Ginny and Julian to visit your aunt for the day, be good at detention.  Love you, Mom _

“Guess it’s just me today.”  Jade mumbled to herself as she tossed the note back onto the counter.  Just at the moment she heard the front door open. Jade paused for a moment, perplexed at who would be in her locked house.  

“Jade?”  Beck’s voice echoed through the empty house.  

“Fuck.” Jade whispered under her breath.  She forgot that they had agreed she’d drive them both to detention this morning.  She didn’t want to have to spend time alone with him so soon after realizing she wanted to break up with him, but she really didn’t have a choice at that point. “I’m in the kitchen!” She called back.  

Jade took one last deep breath before Beck walked in, dressed like Judd Nelson in the Breakfast Club.  She raised an eyebrow in disbelief of how dorky her normally cool boyfriend was being, but she didn’t say anything.  Instead she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and walked past him and toward the front door. She pulled her combat boots over her black leggins, as Beck hovered near by.  She hated when he hovered. She grunted as she stood up and walked out the door, leaving it open for Beck, and she heard him sigh as he followed her out. 

She climbed into the driver’s seat of her black SUV and as soon as Beck had closed his door she was driving off.  If she was going to be dealing not only with being with Beck, but the entire gang in her current mood, she was going to need coffee, and lots of it.  

One stop at Jet Brew and two large coffees later, Jade pulled into the school parking lot.  Beck fidgeted in his seat, playing with his seat belt. His mouth opened and closed a couple times.  She didn’t want to talk, not about anything serious at least, so she beat him to it, “My mom needs me to do some errands after I’m out of detention so get Andre to drive you home.”  She didn’t give him a chance to respond as she got out of the car. 

Beck seemed to sense her mood and didn’t bother to fight it.  Instead he just climbed out of the SUV and headed toward the school without stopping to wait for her like he normally did.  Maybe she wouldn’t have to break up with Beck after all, maybe she could avoid all that heartbreak if he thought the breakup was his idea.  He walked into the school first, not even holding the door open for her. “Yeah, maybe that’s the easiest way.” She mumbled, holding her coffee with the sleeves of her long black sweater as she followed Beck.  

Soon enough they were locked away in the library for detention.  With their phones and tablets taken away, they were left to think about “what they had done.”  And to make it all worse, she was also given three more Saturday detentions alone with Tori fucking Vega.  She groaned and slammed her head into the table. 

About an hour into their detention the boredom was strong with all of them.  Jade had found herself sitting up on the railing and ripping off the pages of a notepad.  “This is the worst.” Beck mumbled to himself, then turned to look at Jade. Meeting his eyes, Jade saw that his hormone ridden teenage brain had taken over his original frustration with her from this morning. 

“What?” She barked at him.  

“Nothing, I was just thinking that this library that we’ve been confined to is pretty big, maybe we could go find a book to read together.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  

“Ew, gross, leave your sex lives at home, horn dogs.” Vega complained before Jade could even respond, and she was happy for it because it gave her a good out.  

“Awwe, is wittle innocent Towri all jealous cause she’s still a virgin.”  Jade quipped, jumping off of the railing and sauntering over to where Tori was sitting. 

Tori muttered under her breath but Jade was close enough to hear her say, “I’m not as innocent as everyone thinks.”

Jade leaned over the table, stopping an inch from Tori’s face, “Is that so Vega, you’re telling me that little sweet Sally Peaches has let someone defile her and take her flower.”  She used her mock Tori voice to emphasize her point. 

Tori just rolled her eyes, “You know I’ve had boyfriends before: Danny from my old school and  Steven, did you think we just held hands the entire time?” 

Jade raised her eyebrows, impressed, “Well, well, well, now that wasn’t something I was expecting from Sweet Sally Peaches.”  She looked around at the others, “Anyone else have some surprising revelations for us? Or can I still expect Robbie’s loser status to still have kept him a virgin like he should be?”  There was an awkward silence in the room, confirming that everyone else, at least, was keeping to the status quo of their group. 

She knew that Andre was a player, had a different girl every month but none of them were ever serious enough to infiltrate their group.  And Cat was obviously a hot commodity, but Jade was very protective of her best friend. Cat was special and needed someone to vet any prospects which Jade did happily.  Only one guy so far had ever been given the okay and the only reason they weren’t still together was because he moved, Tug really was the perfect guy for Cat. But this, this revelation about Tori was something new; something she never expected, she needed to know more.  

“Well then Vega since you seem to have all of a sudden become interesting unlike the rest of our group, tell us more.” Jade hopped up onto the table. Tori gulped as Jade’s crossed leg brushed her arm.  

Tori squared her shoulders after a short moment of silence, and looked Jade directly in the eye, “What’s there to know, I’ve fucked a handful of people.” 

Jade was shocked.  Only years of acting allowed her to smile wickedly and lean in, whispering in Tori’s ear, “Guess I’ll just have to keep a better eye on you, Sweet Sally Peaches.”   

The silence dragged on, everyone sitting tensely.  The others, for their part, were waiting for the inevitable explosive fight, but the buildup today seemed… different.  Tori and Jade stared each other down. Neither noticing how they’d inched closer. 

“So, Tacos?”  Andre interrupted loudly.

“Tacos sound great, you read my mind!” Beck enthused and the moment was broken.  Tori blinked and moved away from Jade at the sudden outburst, while Jade pulled at her tank top, lining it up with the bottom of her sweater.  Her customary scowl stayed on her face.

“How are we supposed to get tacos, we’re locked up, remember?” Jade sneered as she slid off the table, away from where Vega.  

“I could call Trina, get her to deliver some to my locker for us.” Tori offered up brightly.  

“Good Plan Vega, let’s just call your sister on the phones that got taken away from us, and have her deliver Tacos to your locker; a place that is definitely within this Library that we’re locked in.”  Jade seemed to be back to her regular self, picking fights with Tori like normal. 

Tori stood, stared down Jade for about five seconds then turning to the door.  Jade’s mouth almost fell open from shock, but she clenched her jaw at the last second. “Where do you think you’re going Vega? It’s detention remember?” Jade barked 

Tori continued on her mission with confidence to the door and looked out the small window quickly to see if Vice Principal Dickers was nearby.  Not seeing him, she slowly opened the door she smiled when she saw exactly what she was hoping for, their box of electronics sitting on the floor.  Dickers always thought he scared the kids in detention enough to not even try leaving, but Trina revealed the secret after a detention she had in here last semester.  She grabbed her phone and walked back to the group, waving it a little to make her point. 

“Dickers is the laziest detention guard the school has, as long as we’re here when he checks in at 11:30 and then again at 2:30 when he comes to set us free we won’t get in trouble.” Tori smirked at the excited look the others gave her, except Jade’s piercing gaze.  

“How does Sweet Sally Peaches know about this.  Is someone getting in more trouble than they let on?”  Jade questioned. Vega had been sweet innocent little Tori the entire time she had known her, and now in a single day she had managed to surprise her twice.  What was happening? 

“I’m not as sweet as everyone thinks, Jade.  But what’s more of a surprise, is how bad girl Jade who gets in trouble all the time doesn’t know the well-known routine of Dickers.” Tori challenged Jade, and the tense staring contest was all of a sudden unpaused.

Beck cleared his throat loudly, “So, tacos.” 

“Right, tacos, coming right up." Tori said, putting her phone up to her ear.  

 

~*~

 

Not even an hour later the entire gang was running through the halls of the school with their forbidden tacos in Tori’s hands.   They were almost back to the library when they heard Dickers right around the corner. “Shit.” Jade muttered under her breath. Then something that Jade wasn’t expecting happened.  Tori shoved the tacos down Robbie’s pants and then ran half singing half screaming down the hallways, giving them a getaway. 

Before she knew it the gang was back in the library, safe, but slightly out of breath.  They made their way up to the second floor of the library to where all the comfy chairs are.  Beck, Andre and Robbie moved the four big lounge chairs into a circle formation, well Beck and Andre did. Robbie tried until one of the others helped him.  As soon as the chairs were all in place the three boys and Cat all sat in one, all assuming that Jade would sit on Beck’s lap like she usually did, but she didn’t want that, didn’t want him, not anymore.  So instead she pushed Robbie out of his chair and onto the floor. 

“OW what was that for?!” Robbie yelled before letting out a squeak at the menacing glare Jade sent, realizing who he just yelled at.  He quickly shuffled along the floor to sit with his back against Cat’s chair, who had her legs hanging over the armrest. Everyone was quiet after that, the tension in the room coming from Beck staring at Jade trying to figure out what was going on, while Jade stared at her chipped nail polish, avoiding eye contact at all costs.  

The tension broke when Tori pushed open a panel of the floor and crawled out with a grunt.  “What happened to you? How’d you get away from Dickers? And where the fuck did you just come from?” Jade rattled off question after question, half to have a new point of attention and half out of genuine confusion.  

“Well Dickers caught me, then locked me in the janitors closet, but that isn’t really a great jail cell when it’s right below the library and the vents connect, so here I am.” Tori flopped happily onto the ground at the base of Andre’s chair, smirking like she had a secret.  Jade thought of the day’s events and realized maybe Vega was keeping more to herself than they originally thought. Looking around at the others, and how unfazed they were, Jade revised her opinion. She didn’t really know Tori as well as the others, and for some reason, that really bothered her now. If she was being honest with herself, she knew exactly why. She was on the outside of the group, and it was moments like this where she wondered if any of them would really mind if she wasn’t a part of their group. 

“Jade?” She jumped out of her depressing train of thought and turned her attention back to the group, who seemed to have carried on the conversation without her.  

“What?” She snapped back.  

Beck raised his hands in a show of surrender. “Nothing babe, you just looked a little distracted is all, wanted to know if you’re still with us earthlings.”   Andre chuckled at Beck’s little joke but she just glared. 

“Fuck off Beck.” She stood up and walked back down to where the desks were, leaving the others to stare after her in confusion.  After her outburst, she really didn’t want to be around the group with everything she was feeling. She could hear the rest of the gang talking and laughing up the stairs, and again she felt like she didn’t really fit with the group, she only fit with Beck and now she wanted to end that.  What was she supposed to do once they broke up and the group inevitably kept Beck, but shut her out? 

“You’re really up in your head today.”  Jade blinked in confusion, looking up at Tori.  “You know, more dark and brooding than normal, you okay?”  Jade just stared at Tori, only slightly surprised by her unexpected insight.  Over the year and a half that they had known each other, Tori always seemed to show up right when she needed.  Like when she broke up with Beck last spring and regretted it immediately, or when she needed a sponsor to put on her play, Tori was always there. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just that time of the month.”  She threw out the excuse half-heartedly and could tell that Tori didn’t believe her.  “Just extra ganky for all you guys to enjoy.” 

“Well if you change your mind and do want to talk about whatever is bothering you, I’m always willing to be a listening ear for a friend. I’ll let you be now, just wanted to check on you.” Tori said with a soft smile before turning around and heading back on up the stairs, back to the rest of the group.

 Jade stared after her, slightly confused, but also feeling a little better.  Maybe she wouldn’t be so alone when her and Beck break up, maybe she’d at least have one friend left, even if it was the last person she was expecting.     


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks everyone for reading! This has gotten a lot more of a response than I was expecting, but it has motivated me to keep going on this! I've also found myself a wonderful Beta that I can't thank enough for all their hard work. 
> 
> Thank-you all for the comments as well!
> 
> sparrow2100: Are you going to continue this? It would be so amazing to see how jade and obviously tori continue the smexy time online and maybe texting while Jade and beck break up and jade/tori obviously have chem in the show but also read her their friendship growing and how there could be teasin and then find out about the online and when they’re together??? Boom! Right?? And all the tension and slow burn?? I hope you continue/ update soon
> 
> Heck yeah I'm going to continue! I've had this stuck in my head for like 2 years and been planing it, it feels good to finally get it posted, I can't wait to keep going! And that's exactly the dynamic that I'm excited to be working with, I'm ready to explore their friendship and growing romance in two very different ways. 
> 
> SoulJaurequiLover: I looking forward to the next chapter!!
> 
> Me too! Thank-you for reading, I hope you enjoy what comes next!
> 
> Stylized_Renard: I like this quite a lot. Most explicit stories are incredibly predictable; this has a definite new quality to it. Hope to read more soon.
> 
> Thank-you for your review! I'm definitely trying my best to make this as original as possible. Not all chapters will be explicit, but I'm hoping to have fun with it! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone else who has left Kudos on the last chapter! I hope that you enjoy this one just as much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade drives Tori home.

Jade didn’t know how much longer she sat there alone before Dicker’s whistling could be heard from the hallway.  The others all hurried down the stairs. Just as Dickers opened the door, Andre, the last one down, slid into his seat and did his best to look casual.  Dickers eyed them all suspiciously. 

“Detention is up losers.  Get out of here so the rest of my Saturday won’t be a total bust.” They all looked at him blankly for a moment. “Well go on scram!” he barked and they all scurried out of there as fast as they could.  

In the hallway, Beck was waiting around after the others had left. Jade sighed, “I thought I told you I wasn’t driving you home today.” She turned to look at him, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.  

“I know, Andre is driving me, he’s waiting in the parking lot.  I was just waiting to say good-bye to my girlfriend, but I can see she doesn’t care so I’ll see you later Jade.” He pushed himself off the locker he was leaning against and walked out too.  Jade sighed again running her hand through her hair. This is what she wanted, she reminded herself. She just had to stick to her plan, no matter if it hurt her or not. 

With a deep breath, she walked out the doors herself, pulling on her sunglasses as she went.  Jade was only five steps out the door when she saw that Tori was sitting on the curb. “What are you doing sitting out here Vega?” 

“Trina is supposed to be picking me up, but she’s not answering her texts so I don’t actually know if she’s on her way.”  Vega frowned looking at her phone. 

“That sucks.”  Jade didn’t want to be mean to Tori after what had happened earlier, after what she realized, but she also wasn’t sure how to be nice.  

“Yeah it does but I’m used to it.  Enjoy the rest of your weekend Jade, I’ll see you on Monday.”  Tori lifted her eyes from her phone and smiled at Jade. 

Jade didn’t know what to do.  Normally she’d say something mean to Tori, but she didn’t want to now. So instead she smiled awkwardly and nodded, walking to her car.   In her rearview mirror she could see Tori sitting on the ground and looking down the street. If she was hoping to keep at least Tori as her friend, maybe she should start doing something about it now. Even Jade knew that if she kept being her ganky self, Tori would eventually stop trying to be nice to her too.  

So she backed up the car and drove over to where Tori was sitting and rolled down the window. “Get in.” 

“What?” Tori said, still sitting on the ground so Jade had to lean over just to see her.  

“I said get in.  The other Vega obviously isn’t coming to get you so I’ll give you a ride home.” Tori’s skeptical look made her pause, realizing she was acting odd, “You’re going to buy me a coffee on our way though.” She tacked it on just to seem a little less unusual.  

Tori looked at her for a moment, then back to her phone and sighed.  “You’re right, let’s go then.” She stood up and quickly jumped into the passenger seat of Jade’s SUV.  

Five minutes later Tori was confused when Jade pulled into a parking lot of a local café instead of going through the drive-thru of the Jett Brew across the street. “Not going to Jett Brew?” 

“No this place has better coffee and is a great place to write, I only get Jett Brew when I’m in a rush.” Jade explained as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.  Tori quickly followed her into the café, noting that the atmosphere was warm and inviting, and not something that she expected Jade to like. Jade walked straight to the counter and actually smiled at the barista that was there.  “The usual please Jack, and whatever she wants.” 

Tori was in shock for a moment at the unusual Jade behaviour before she stuttered out a quick, “I’ll have a caramel latte, and a chocolate chip muffin.”  The barista quickly rang up their order and Tori handed her the money. While the barista went off to make their drinks Tori turned to Jade, “So I take it you come here often if you have a regular order and know the barista.” 

“Yeah I’m here a couple times a week, usually after school to do my homework in a quiet environment where I won’t be disturbed.” Jade felt weird sharing this information, Beck didn’t even know that she spent so much of her time here. 

“Home not quiet enough for you?” Tori was a little surprised that Jade was willfully sharing information and wasn’t going to pass up on the opportunity to learn as much as possible. She’d been trying for a year and a half to get Jade to open up to her and now it might finally be happening. 

“Home has screaming kids and a mom that sings all the time, not exactly the best atmosphere for getting work done.” Jade said offhandedly as she took her coffee and tart from the barista, “Thanks Jack.” 

Tori was shocked but managed to grab her drink and muffin and followed Jade to a table in the back corner with comfy chairs. “Why are you telling me about this now, I’ve known you for a year and a half and you’ve never shared this much of you in all that time combined.” Tori was trying to keep quiet, as if speaking too loud or too fast might spook Jade into not talking to her anymore. 

“I dunno.”  Jade was quiet looking into her coffee, “Beck and I have been fighting a lot lately.”  Tori was about to ask what that had to do with anything but then Jade continued by herself, “I’ve been thinking a lot and realized he’s the only one I’ve ever opened up to, and now we’re fighting.” 

“You’re worried that he’ll break up with you and you’ll be alone.” Tori said as she put the pieces of what Jade was telling her together.  Jade didn’t like having her insecurities stated so blatantly aloud to her and she pulled her legs up onto the chair and hugged them to herself a bit. “Why are you opening up to me, I thought you hated me?” 

Jade rolled her eyes at that. “I don’t hate you. I don’t really like anyone, but you’re not childlike and annoying like Cat, as much as I love her. You actually understand things, and you’re not terrible I guess.”  Jade paused and mumbled the next part but Tori heard, “and you’ve always been there for me even when I’ve been a gank to you.”

Tori smiled so wide Jade thought that her cheeks must hurt from it, “Jadey likes me.” She sing-songed.   Tori dropped her smile as soon as she saw the glare that Jade was shooting at her.

“Never call me Jadey again or I’ll sneak into your room at night and stab you with my scissors.” Tori gulped at Jade’s threat but nodded quickly. 

They sat quietly for a moment, Jade gazing into her coffee cup, and Tori watching her, studying Jade to see if there was any more threats looming at the surface if she hit the wrong nerve.  Tori finally felt confident enough to ask questions again and took a quick sip of her latte before she let her bravery out, “So you and Beck are fighting?” Jade looked up at the sound of Tori’s voice and raised an eyebrow at her, “Is that why you’re here with me instead of driving him home?”

Jade was quiet and just stared at Tori. It was making Tori nervous not knowing what Jade was thinking. “You’re here with me because you have a stupid sister that didn’t pick you up on time.” She paused and took a sip of coffee “As for Beck I think I just needed space.” Tori nodded and sat quietly, awkwardly staring at Jade who held her gaze for a few moments before lowering her eyes to her coffee, and spoke quietly “And I guess you might be here cause I didn’t want to be alone.”

Tori had always wanted to be Jade’s friend, not just someone she hung out with because everyone was, but an actual friend that Jade wanted to be around.  But it also hurt a little to know that Jade only wanted to spend time with her only because it was better than being alone. 

“Glad you don’t hate me as much as you hate isolation.” Tori huffed, taking a sip of her drink.  Jade winced at the harsh tone that Tori used. 

“Vega, that’s not what I meant.”  She paused, mouth opening and closing, looking for the right words, “ I just, I realized I had isolated myself, that I don’t really have close friends, just people I spend time with, and I wanted to change that.”  Jade blushed and looked down at her drink, avoiding all eye contact. 

“Awwwe.  Jadey wants to be my friend!” Tori exclaimed. 

“Don’t ever call me that!” Jade barked, Tori flinching away.  Tori was quite for a moment before slowly smiling again. 

“I pinky promise I’ll never call you Jade-y” Jade glared at Tori, “Er- I mean, that, again, but I want something in return.”  Jade narrowed her eyes at Tori, suspicious as to what the singer might want. “Come give Tori a squeeze!” Tori stood up and opened her arms wide to Jade who just continued to glare.  Tori gave her best puppy dog eyes and a big pout. Jade sighed roughly before standing herself and hugging Tori lightly. She was about to pull away when Tori wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and pulled her in with strength Jade didn’t expect.  

“You got your hug now let me go.”  Jade grumbled, letting her arms drop, but Tori held on.  

“Just a little longer, who knows if I’ll ever get a willing hug from you again.” Jade huffed, but let Tori have her moment as much as it was killing her.  She didn’t want to push Tori away when she had just decided she was the most tolerable of their group. 

Tori smiled and finally released Jade.  “So we’re friends then?” Tori looked so hopeful. Jade rolled her eyes but nodded.  

“Yeah I guess we’re friends. You don’t gotta be all weird about it.” 

“I’m not weird, just a little in shock I guess.  I wasn’t really expecting this today.” Tori paused, thinking.  “If we are going to be friends, like real friends, then you have to actually act like a real friend.”  

“What does that even mean?” Jade’s face scrunched up, not liking the sound of whatever Tori might be proposing.

“It means that if something is bothering you, you can talk to me.  Or if something is bothering me you’ll be there to listen if I need you.” Jade groaned but didn’t say no. “Friends spend time together and are nice to each other.”  At that Jade looked offended. 

“Who do you think I am? Cat? I am anything but  _ nice _ . I do have a reputation to uphold here.”  Tori rolled her eyes at Jade’s dramatics.

“Okay well how about you’re still you, all dark and brooding, you can still be mean old you when we’re with people,  _ but _ , if it’s ever just me and you, you’re going to be nicer, more open.  Okay?” Jade stayed silent not wanting to agree. “Jade, okay?” Tori drew out the okay for emphasis, looking at Jade with a serious look that said she wouldn’t budge. 

Jade rolled her eyes and grunted, “Fine if I have to.  But I am still me so I can’t promise I won’t slip up and call you stupid or something sometimes.  You do make it too easy to make fun of you, I can’t always pass that up.” 

Tori sighed but relented.  “Okay deal.” She held out her hand to Jade to shake.  Jade looked at the offered hand and raised a studded eyebrow.  

“What is this a business deal? I didn’t know your friendships came with a signed contract.” Jade joked.  

“Ja-ade _. _ ” Tori drew out her name. 

“Ugh, fine.”  She extended her own hand and grabbed Tori’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “Happy?” 

“Very.”  Tori beamed, and Jade oddly felt a little happy at the sight of making the tanned girl smile.  That is, almost as happy as making her sad made her feel (or at least that’s what she told herself).  Jade shook her head trying to clear away the unusual thought, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Okay now that we’re friends or whatever, it’s time to get you home.  I can only handle so much of your cheeriness in one day.” Jade grumbled, standing up and looking at Tori pointedly.

“Hey! I thought we agreed you wouldn’t be mean.” Tori pouted.

“I also said I’m still me. Let’s get going, before I change my mind about being nice and leaving you here.”  Jade started walking away, not waiting to see if Tori would follow. 

Tori sighed but followed after the raven haired girl anyway, jogging slightly to catch up to her.  They walked out the door silently, and go straight to Jade’s car. Tori opened the passenger side door and paused, turning to Jade on the other side of the SUV.  “Hey Jade?” 

Jade stopped and looked over at Tori who was leaning over the open door. She raised a pierced brow to signal that Tori was to go on.

“I just wanted to say thank-you.” Jade scrunched her brow together in confusion. “You know, opening up to me, or as much as you open up to anyone.” Tori awkwardly looked down, “oh and you know for the ride.”  Before Jade could say anything, Tori cleared her throat and climbed into the car. 

Shaking her head in amusement, Jade continued on to her side of the car and climbed in. “Buckle up, or don’t, I don’t really care.”  Jade said, starting up the car and speeding out of the parking lot, not waiting for Tori’s answer. 

Ten minutes later the SUV was pulling into Tori’s driveway. Jade put the car in park and looked over to Tori.  “Okay here’s the deal Vega. We can be friends, I can be all nice or whatever with you,  _ but _ , if you tell a soul, I will cut you with my scissors.” 

Tori saw straight through Jade’s threat, but merely smiled, “Thanks for driving me home Jade.”  She climbed out of the car and walked up the driveway. Jade rolled her eyes and pulled out of the driveway began the drive home.  

Pulling into her driveway at home she could see that her mother and siblings had returned.  She sighed, turning off the engine and pulled her backpack from the backseat. Climbing out of the car, she dragged her feet  up the stairs leading to the grand front entrance to her house and opened the large oak door. “Mom, I’m home!” She called into the house.   She dropped her keys into the dish by the door, and then continued into the house, down the steps that led into the sunken living room. Her mother came through the swinging door that led to the kitchen, a wooden spoon with what looked like tomato sauce on it.  

“Oh good perfect timing.  Come taste this tell me what you think.”  She offered out the spoon for Jade who walked over and brought the spoon to her mouth.  

“Tastes good, almost as good as Grandma Jessie’s.”  Jade said, savouring the delicious taste. 

“Dang it, I’m trying to figure out her recipe, the old fart didn’t leave it for me when she died and now I’m left to these experimentations.”  Her mother sighed roughly. Jade laughed at her mother’s antics. 

“Good luck with that.”  Jade started to make it towards her room, but was stopped by her mother’s voice. 

“Hold it missy. Turn around.”  Jade huffed, but did what she was told. “How was detention?” 

“It was okay, boring mostly.” She paused, she always told her mom everything, “and I talked with Vega today, I think we’re actually friends or something now.”  Her mother raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue, “I don’t know if it will last, but for now it’s happening.” 

Her mother smirked, it was the same smirk that Jade herself had, “I think that’s great sweetie, I think you need more real friends besides Beck.  How’s he doing anyway?” 

Jade groaned, “Not good, I think I’m going to break up with him.”  Her mother looked serious at this update on her love life. 

“Are you okay? Want to talk about it while you help me make tomato sauce?” Her mother wiggled her eyebrows.  

Jade laughed at her mother’s antics, “Thanks mom, but I think I’m just going to go relax in my room for a bit.” She turned around and headed towards the stairs down to her room. 

“Whatever, suit yourself, but if I ever get this recipe right, I’ll be letting your little sister taste it first.”  Jade shook her head in amusement, as she marched down the stairs. Half way down the stairs she heard her phone ding.  She pulled it out of her jeans pocket, and noticed the notification from her blog. 

She threw her bag onto her bed and opened up the app on her phone, noticing that there was a post that she had been tagged in.  She clicked on the notification and it opened up to the blog she had found the night before. The first post on the blog was of the woman, black lacy lingerie barely covering her full breasts and a hand pulling down her panties in a teasing manner.  She was on her knees, and you could see just her mouth with a slight pout, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. 

“Damn.” Jade said.  She was turned on within seconds.  But what really got her wet was the caption underneath the image.  It said,  _ Hello Mistress J. I would love to have you play with me.  I know you asked for my hands behind my back, but I couldn’t help myself.  I wanted to tease my new Mistress a little. – V. _

Jade’s mouth was dry, she didn’t expect a reply back at all, let alone one so willing.  She really needed to break up with Beck, and soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who has read this far! It means a lot to read the reviews and see the interest in this story! 
> 
> I'm still hoping to keep to the every two week schedule that I've been maintaining. 
> 
> Lastly, shout out to my fabulous Beta, I would not be able to do this without her! 
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade starts to have some fun.

Jade’s mouth went dry. She reread the caption on the picture from the beautiful woman and came to a decision:  she needed to break up with Beck and soon. This woman’s picture and words just turned her on more than Beck did in their entire two year relationship.   

She lost herself thinking of breaking up with Beck, but refocused with the ding of a private message.   Her stomach did a flip in excitement and she clicked on the button. She sucked in a breath at the words on the screen. 

“ _ Hey there Mistress J.  I thought I would give you a private introduction. I took a look through your blog and I couldn’t help but be intrigued by the beautiful woman I saw.  I’m still a little new to all of this, but I thought I would give this a shot. You can call me V, but I’m sure you’ll be calling me a lot of different things soon.    _

_ Just so you know a little bit about me, I love a little (or sometimes a lot) of roughness, I love being talked dirty to, and I love being told what to do. I’m hoping you can help me out with all of that, I’ve been awfully lonely taking care of myself.  I hope to hear from you soon. Until then, I’ll be thinking of you ;)”  _

Jade would never admit this to anyone, but she was squealing like a teenage girl on the inside.  Yes she may be an actual teenage girl, but she was venomously in denial about that fact. She quickly composed herself and was ready to type out a return message, except, what the fuck was she supposed to say? “Hey there I’m Jade. I’ve never done this before because my boyfriend is so vanilla it hurts, and I can’t stop thinking about you now that I’ve seen your picture.” Yeah, that just wouldn’t work.  

Jade groaned, dropping her phone to her bed before smothering her face in her hands. What was she thinking? This woman was probably like five years older than her and once she found out would never talk to her again.  She groaned again as she laid down on her bed, legs dangling off the edge. 

She lifted her phone above her head, figuring she might as well give something a try rather than giving up completely.  She wouldn’t know until she tried right? “ _ Hey there gorgeous girl, I’m happy to see that you want to play as much as I do.  I can already tell that you’re going to be a good girl for Mistress J. That picture you posted made my day that much better, and wetter.  Though, as much as I loved the teasing, you didn’t follow my instructions and will need to be punished already.”  _

Jade paused.  She liked what she had written so far, showed she was confident, a lot more than she felt at least.  Now just to think of a suitable punishment so soon into this. Even harder, trying to think of one that she didn’t need to be there physically to deliver.  Damn, that was harder than she thought. She was struggling to even think about a punishment, her mind kept going back to that picture and all the good things that she wanted to do, like make her cum over and over and over again.  

Just when she had thought of the third way she wanted to fuck V, she had her answer. She quickly pulled her phone back up to her face and began typing again. “ _ For not listening to Mistress J, you’re not allowed to cum until I say so.  And to make it a real punishment, I’m going to tease you for as long as I can.  Now be a good girl for Mistress J.” _

She smiled at her phone.  That was pretty good, she had to admit.  She bit her lip nervously before closing her eyes and pressing the send button with her breath held.  She stared at the screen for a moment, kind of expecting a reply back right away, but none came. Of course none came, and she wasn’t going to sit around for the rest of her day waiting for one, so she went over to her desk and set herself up to start working on her next script.  

She had her phone face down next to her, and she really was getting in the zone with her writing.  She had written three scenes already. She had proudly built the suspense of the murder mystery she was writing. It was new for her, she was usually writing horror or gore, but her script writing teacher had challenged her to try something new, and she had to admit, it was a good idea.  

Once she finished the end of her third scene, she stretched her arms above her head.  She was ready for food, realizing she hadn’t eaten anything since the tacos from detention at lunch.  She quickly saved her work and climbed the stairs two at a time and headed towards the kitchen. She pushed through the swinging door, and walked in on her mother placing a plate in front of her little sister, and a plastic bowl in front of her baby brother, both filled with spaghetti. 

“Didn’t even let me know dinner was ready? I didn’t think you were serious on letting Ginny taste the sauce first! I’m hurt, I thought I was your favourite.  Don’t you love me anymore?” Jade mocked horror and scandal at her mother, ready to turn on the fake tears. 

Her mother spun around Ginny by the back of her chair, turning her gaze on her older daughter.   “Daughter of mine, how could you accuse me of such things? I would never have a favourite.” Her mother was mocking a southern accent, and Jade did her best to hold her heartbroken daughter act, but she burst out laughing at her mother’s antics.  It was moments like these that she really took note of how much her mother’s dramatic side had rubbed off on her.

Her mother smiled up at Jade, who had outgrown her the year before, getting her height from her father. “In all seriousness, I did text you five minutes ago to come and set the table.”  Surprised, Jade pulled out her phone and saw that her mother had indeed texted her. She also noticed that there was a notification from her blog. There was a preview and all she could see was full, round, tanned breasts being pushed together by long arms and a silky black bra barely hiding anything; and brunette hair cascading around smooth shoulders.  Her mouth went dry and she gulped. 

“I would have sent your sister to get you, but she refuses to go down there now that you’ve hung that poster of the Scissoring on your door.  You gave her nightmares, showing her that movie. Not a good babysitting move.” Her mother gave her a pointed look, not joking around anymore.

Jade only half heard what her mother was saying; her mind was still lost, stuck on that image.   Realizing she was still staring at her phone, or rather at the girl on her phone, she quickly shoved it into her pocket and turned her wide, guilty, eyes to meet her mothers. 

“Sorry, will never happen again.  Now I remember something said about Grandma Jessie’s pasta sauce?”  She slid next to her younger brother Julian, ruffling his hair and shifting on the booth that served as a kitchen table.  Jade’s mother smiled at her children and placed a plate full of spaghetti in front of Jade as well. 

It was about halfway through the meal, Ginny was  rambling about something that had happened at school that day excitedly.  Jade had lost the point of the story, and her mind was wandering again. She looked and saw that her mother was fully engrossed in Ginny’s story, while also keeping an eye on Julian, who was trying to wear his food more than eat it.  Jade took advantage of everyone’s distraction, pulled her phone out onto her lap and opened up the notification from her blog. 

She gulped at the full image of the girl.  She was leaning down on her knees, one hand holding her up, the other reaching forward, as if she was reaching towards Jade.  She could see the arch of her back that led to her panty clad beautiful ass, a birthmark just above her panty line drawing Jade’s eyes. Again, her face was cut out of the picture, but her collar bones were proudly on display and Jade could only think about licking and biting them, marking the tanned skin all the way down her chest. 

“Something interesting happening on your phone, goth girl?” Jade’s head snapped up to meet her mother’s suspicious gaze. 

“What, yeah- I mean no. It’s nothing, just Cat going on about her brother again. that’s all.”  Her mother gave her a skeptical look but turned her attention back to Julian, who had ended up with a head full of pasta sauce and was giggling as his mom tried to clean him up.    

Jade, out of the spotlight again went back to her phone.  She scrolled past the picture to the caption. “ _ Come and play Mistress J.”  _ Jade couldn’t help but bite her lip, holding in the moan that wanted to come out of her mouth.   She needed to get back down to her room, and fast. She quickly shoveled the last few bites of food into her mouth and picked up her plate, bringing it over to the sink to rinse it before putting it in the dishwasher.  

“Thanks for dinner mom, it was great. You’re so close to getting that sauce right.”  She said as she passed by her mom, kissing her cheek as she went. “Gotta go do some homework.”  Her mom raised an eyebrow at the quick escape of her older daughter, but said nothing. 

Jade didn’t want to say she ran to her room, because she didn’t want to seem desperate, but damn, she was.  She never expected to get any response at all, and now here she was, ready to dominate this gorgeous woman.  She shut the door behind her, and immediately opened her blog messages. She started typing, “ _ Your mistress is ready to play you naughty girl, let’s see all that you have to offer me.” _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I know this was a short chapter, but I'm hoping to have the next one up sooner to make up for it! Again just a shout out to my amazing editor, I could not do this without her. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank-you to everyone else who has read this so far, and left kodus or comments. Seeing that there are people interested in this has really motivated my writing and I've prepared a bunch of good stuff for the coming chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Continue to read and review!


	5. Queries for Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Break Up!

Jade yawned again, halfway through second period.  She glared at her empty coffee cup, wishing she had a third refill.  She was up late the night before, not that she regretted it, talking with V.  It started off being mostly sexting, but it easily turned into discussing more personal things. 

The subject change started after Jade had completely worn out V.  Jade teased her mercilessly for almost two hours, keeping her on the edge before finally letting her cum.  And after that, she didn’t let her stop cumming. It was four orgasms later that Jade had finally let up, and then they started to talk for real.  

It started with things that they really like, Jade loved being in charge, V liked being a brat to get herself punished. Next it went to things they hated, V hated jokes about her being a slut with other people if she was a slut or a whore it was for her Mistress and she was her Mistress’ slut alone.  Jade hated anything to do with feet. From there to the different things they wanted to try, Jade wanted to try being submissive, though she much preferred dominance. And V mentioned to be collared at some point (she blushed at this admission.) 

Eventually it turned into talk of their past relationships and what they were hoping for.  For V, it was the fact that she hadn’t been with a girl, but was pretty sure she was gay. Jade talked about her only relationship being with a guy she used to love, but then she realized how much of a sexual being she was and was never satisfied.  By that point, V was feeling awfully sticky and in need of a shower, something that made Jade wet instantly. 

They had exchanged snapchat accounts with each other earlier in the night so that V could show off a little for her Mistress J.  That is to say, Jade created an account just to talk to V. She never had a desire to see other people’s faces when she was at home, finally alone and away from people.   V however, was more than worth it, she might explode if she got to see V’s beautiful body everyday. 

That was how she got a beautiful picture of V in the shower, water dripping over her breasts and down her stomach.  Jade groaned and asked why she had to tease her Mistress so. She never got a response after that. It kind of hurt, but at the same time she had looked at the time and realized it was 3:30am, she should be sleeping anyway.  So after waiting five more minutes to see if she would get a message back, she sighed and went to bed. 

That was that, the next morning she didn’t even get a message from V.  Well that’s not completely true, she got a jumbled mix of letters, but just assumed that was a mistake.  That just made her sad, which mixed with her tiredness had put her on edge. And a grumpy Jade is never a good Jade.  

Beck met her out front of the school first thing in the morning, and immediately commented on her mood.  He had the audacity to tell her to smile more. She almost punched him. To stop herself she had just walked away.  And that made Beck mad. 

Jade dragged her feet as she paced back and forth in the classroom, “Why is Sikowitz always late for class!” Jade complained.  She sat down with a humph. 

“Why don’t we try doing an acting scene on our own!  Like the end scene in Titanic! You know when the boat sinks!”  Cat rambled on and then gasped at herself, “Spoiler Alert!” she announced to the classroom.   The next thing that Jade knew, they were all bombarded with the worst sound in the world. A high pitch electronic death sound pierced the air.

“God Damn!  Your phone is making noise!”  She yelled over the horrible sound. 

“I think she knows that.”  Beck snapped back, and Jade turned to glare at him. 

“You don’t know what she knows!”  She quipped back lightening fast.

“I think you’re being obnoxious!” Beck fired.

“OH.”  Jade glared hard, if she could kill someone with a look, Beck would have died three times over and tortured with her scissors until he begged forgiveness by now.  

“Turn it off!”  Jade barked out at Tori.  

“I’m trying!  Robbie go unplug this!”  Tori commanded. The nerdy boy hopped up quickly, eager to please any of his female friends.  As soon as it was unplugged, the room let out a sigh of relief as the sound ceased. 

“Thank god.”  Jade mumbled and tuned back out while Vega had to explain her stupid reasoning for not getting a new phone after she had broken this one.  This somehow led to more fighting between Beck and Jade, though this time Jade was doing it on purpose. Trying to see how far she could push him, maybe to the point that he would break up with her.  At one point she even had him mocking her. 

The next thing she knew, Sinjin had barged in announcing his “game show”  and then they were all skipping class to go to Norwood to watch the trial show.  They all were sitting in the front two rows, and like the rest of the auditorium, looked bored and wishing they were anywhere else.  Then the game started, although the sponsor’s complaint put a quick end to the first attempt. Pretty soon, all of her friends had all been volunteered to be contestants.  

Beck and Jade sat next to each other in a booth, Andre was with Cat, and Tori was with Robbie.  Both were horrible matches, but at the moment, Jade and Beck felt like a horrible match too. The show was bumpy from the beginning, from Cat’s confusion in how to play, to Tori’s broken phone embarrassing her about ointment from her mom.  That had made Jade happy for a second, that was before it was Jade and Beck’s turn. 

“Now Beck, you and Jade are stranded on a boat in the middle of the Ocean-“

“I don’t go in the Ocean.”  Jade quipped.

“It’s just a question!”  Beck snapped.

“I don’t like the Ocean!”  Jade fought back.

“We are trying to help our friend with his game show.”  Beck started to reason.

“You know what happened to me when I was in the third grade and I went into the ocean.”  She said back, just to prove her point.

“The dolphin was just being friendly!” 

“Just say A, B or C!”  Sinjin yelled, adding his frustration to the mix.

“Fine B!” Jade shouted back into his face. 

“Maybe it was A!”  Beck yelled.

“I don’t care!”  Jade shifted her attention back to Beck.

“I’m not happy with our relationship!”  Beck declared. 

Jade wanted to say that her surprised reaction was all just an act, that this was exactly what she had wanted.  But wanting something, and hearing it said out loud are two very different things. This hurt more than she thought it would. 

“And that is it for our first round of Queries for Couples!”  Sinjin announced as the curtain came down. Sinjin’s smile dropped as he spun to glare at all of us. “You are all the worst couples ever!”  He yelled and then quickly grabbed Robbie by the arm dragging him over to Andre, “You two are now a couple!” The two boys both sputtered and tried to voice complaints, but Sinjin quickly silenced them. 

Next he grabbed Cat by the arm and dragged her over to Beck. “You two are now a couple.”  Beck worriedly glanced over to Jade who was glaring at Sinjin. He gulped, expecting the jealous blow up that Jade was known for, but it never came.  Jade was glaring, because if those two were a couple now, that meant she was going to be stuck with Vega. Sinjin moved in to grab her by the arm but she grabbed his hand and twisted hard.

“Don’t touch me!”  She growled out. Pushing him away she moved over to the last booth where Vega was sitting with a sheepish smile. 

“Hello sweetheart.”  She said shyly. Jade just glared, not feeling like fighting over it being Vega, she was trying to be her friend after all. 

Instead she just mumbled out a, “Don’t call me that, I’m not a sweetheart.” 

Tori smiled, happy that Jade was okay being with her, “Sorry, I’ll see if I can find something else. Babe?” Jade cringed, Beck called her that, it felt wrong coming out of Tori’s mouth, “Not babe got it, how about Sugar?”  Jade didn’t hate that one as much, but still didn’t like it so shook her head instead of glaring. “Not quite, okay umm.” She took a moment to think, looking over Jade for ideas. “I think I’ve got it! Green eyes.” Tori was beaming seeing Jade was trying to fight a smile at that one. 

“Green eyes it is.  Now you ready to kick these other couples asses?”  Jade was amused by her excitement to be a fake couple for this stupid show.  

“I’ll only help because I like winning, and not because I like you.”  Jade said, trying to save some face. Tori saw right through it though and hid her own smile. 

The music started back up and soon the curtain was rising and Jade went back to glaring at the audience.  Tori put her hand out on top of the booth toward Jade, as if she was expecting her to hold it. Jade just looked at the hand, and then at Tori as if she was crazy.  Tori pouted, “Please green eyes, I want to win.” 

“Winning comes with trivia not holding hands.”  Jade snapped. Tori just pouted more and added some puppy dog eyes to the look.  Jade groaned and relented, harshly grabbing Tori’s hand who yelped and then smiled.  

“Welcome back to Queries with couples!”  Sinjin announced as he walked on stage. The audience gave a very sad round of applause that died down quickly.  “It’s time to talk to our first couple, Andre and Robbie.” Sinjin walked over to the two, to see them elbowing each other. 

“Dude you’re in my space!” Andre complained pushing Robbie to the other side of the booth. 

“It’s Rex not me!”  Robbie said so Andre grabbed Rex off of Robbie’s hand and threw him into the audience.  “Rex!” Robbie yelled, ready to get up and get him but Andre pulled him back into the seat by his sweater. 

“Okay couple number one, Andre, what would Robbie’s ideal date entail?  A) A Sporting Event B) A Farmers Market or C) Dinner and a Movie. Please lock in your answer now.”  Sinjin announced, and Andre locked in his answer on the controller in his hand. 

“Now Robbie, Andre has locked in his answer, now what would be your ideal date?”  Sinjin asked very dramatically. 

“My ideal date would be B) A Farmers Market.”  Robbie said, feeling confident that Andre would know that.  Andre on the other hand looked less than happy. 

“And let’s see what Andre thought your ideal date was.”  He gestured over to Trina who was giving some Vana White vibes around the screen as Sinjin read out what it said.  “And Andre said, A) A Sporting Event.” 

“What!  Sports? Do you even know me at all?” Robbie yelled at Andre.

“I thought it would be something we would both enjoy!” Andre defended himself. 

“You mean something you would enjoy, you always think of yourself before me.”  Robbie turned his back to Andre and crossed his arms pouting. 

Andre looked confused and panicked, “You know that’s not true!” 

Sinjin left them to fight and moved on to Tori and Jade. “Thank-you couple number one, now onto couple number 2.  Tori and Jade! Now Jade, what is Tori’s favourite food? Is it A) Pizza B) Chips or C) Cake? Lock in your answer now Jade.”  Jade glared and locked in her answer. 

“Perfect, now Tori, what is your favourite food?”  Sinjin asked. 

“Well my favourite food isn’t one of the options, but I’ll choose A) Pizza.”  She smiled over at Jade, hoping that Jade would guess right. 

“Well let’s see what Jade had locked in.”  They all turned to the screen and when it came to pop up the answer, the screen kept glitching, switching between all three answers before it gave up, making a fizzling sound before going black.  “What? What just happened?” Sinjin ran over to Trina to see if he could fix the screen.

“Well I knew Vega’s favourite food wasn’t up there, so I broke it.   Her favourite food is spaghetti tacos not one of those lame things.” Jade explained looking bored. 

“Awwe, that’s right my favourite food is spaghetti tacos! You’re such a good girlfriend!” Tori cooed and wrapped her arms around Jade.  Jade normal would push her away, but she kind of wanted to be the best couple, knowing the others would all fail, so she just accepted the hug, not returning it, but still that’s a lot coming from Jade. 

“Well, on to our third couple, Beck and Cat.”  Sinjin said walking over to the last booth, having fixed the screen.  “Now Beck, if Cat’s house caught on fire-“ 

“Oh no my house!” Cat got up to go run away but Beck caught her and pulled her back into the seat. 

“It’s just pretend Cat.”  Beck explained. Which calmed her down. 

“Anyway, what is one thing that Cat would grab to save?  A) Her dog B) Her Favourite outfit or C) Her Phone.” Sinjin finished the question, “Beck lock in your answer now.”

“Okay Cat, please tell us your answer.”  Sinjin instructed. 

“Kay kay! My phone!” Cat said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.  

“Let’s see what Beck locked in.”  Everyone’s attention moved to the screen, which revealed A) Her dog. “Oh looks like we had a missed connection.”  Beck just sighed and slumped back into his seat.

“And with that, it’s the end of our show! Until Next time, I am your host Sinjin, and this has been Queries with Couples!”  Sinjin ended the show with a relieved sigh that it was over. The curtain came down, and it only took five seconds before everyone was up out of the booths and going off on their own.

They had all ended up back at Hollywood Arts, just in time for their last period of the day.  Robbie had somehow found the time to make a mobile battery for Tori’s broken phone, and that’s when Sinjin came up to her.  

“Hey Sinjin, what happened to you?” Tori asked upon seeing the boy on crutches.  

“Oh it’s nothing, I was trying to give Beck and Jade their trophy from last night and Jade ran over me.”  Sinjin explained. 

“She ran over you!” Tori exclaimed.

“Not in her car, like she physically ran over me, repeatedly. Beck had to pull her off of me.  Anyway, can you make sure that they get their trophy.” Sinjin asked before hobbling away. 

Just then, Beck came walking by, pulling Jade by her arm.  “I’m done talking about it!” Jade yelled, trying to get away from her boyfriend. 

“No, we’re not.” Beck responded, before basically shoving Jade into the Janitor’s closet.  “This is not funny!” 

“Right, what’s funny is you freaking out over a stupid game show!” Jade fired back. 

“We were voted worst couple!  And the other couples weren’t even real!  And Robbie was part of two of them!” Beck fired back.  “What’s even more ridiculous is how you and Tori won the game, and you guys hate each other!”  He was yelling now.

“We don’t hate each other, and why do you care if we were voted worst couple!” Jade defended. Cat walked in, interrupting their fight. She started talking about closet parties and other nonsense, but was ignored by Jade and Beck continuing to fight.  The redhead faited, but Jade was too angry to care and just stormed off, leaving both Beck and Cat behind, “I’m going to be late for class.” 

Later that night the gang, minus Jade and Beck, were all at Tori’s house playing poker.  Then the doorbell rang, and Tori quickly went to answer it. 

“See they’re  all here, I told you they would all be here!” Beck said as he barged past Tori with Jade following behind. 

“Listen, I’m sorry we didn’t invite you-“ Tori started. 

“We didn’t invite you guys to play because you’re fighting all the time, you made Cat faint, and Robbie cry.”  Andre burst. 

“Look, I don’t want to be your boyfriend if we’re just going to fight all the time.” Beck said, sounding tired. 

“So you want to break up?” Jade accused, this was the plan, but she was still hurt and surprised herself that her reactions were real and not just her playing the part of the jealous angry girlfriend that she usually was.

“No that’s not what I’m saying-“ 

“Come on we’re leaving, I don’t want to do this in front of all these losers.” Jade turned and walked towards the door. 

“I’m tired of fighting.”  Beck said, not moving from where he stood.

“Okay, I’m going to walk out that door, and count to ten.  If I get to ten and you’re not out there, I’m going home, and we’re done for good.”  Jade threatened and walked out the door. 

“One.”  Beck just stared at the door.  “Two.” 

“I would never fight with you.” Trina said, coming up to Beck.

“Three.” Beck sighed. “Four.”  He walked towards the door. “Five.” Trina tackled him to the ground. “Six.” They were scrambling on the ground Beck trying to get free.  “Seven.” Robbie somehow managed to get Trina pinned to the ground, and Beck got up. “Eight.” Beck was at the door, and his hand hovered over the doorknob. “Nine.”  The room was tense. “Ten.” Beck dropped his hand and turned back to the group. 

“Let’s play some cards.”  He walked over to the table and sat down.  Everyone looked at each other in silence. 

Tori looked at the group, and then to the door.  She heard a car door open. Beck had the group, but Jade was all alone, and Tori knew that she would need someone.  

“Keep playing guys, I’ll be back.”  Tori said as she rushed out the door after Jade.  She made it to the end of the driveway to Jade’s car just as she had started the engine.  Tori climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. “Where we going.” Tori asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“What do you want Vega?” Jade sighed, exhausted. 

“You shouldn’t be alone right now, I figured you could use a friend.”  Tori hesitated, but decided that in the end it was a good idea as she placed her hand on top of Jades and gave it a squeeze.  Jade just looked at their hands and sighed. “You don’t have to talk, but I’m here for you.” Tori added. 

Jade sighed.  She reluctantly pulled her hand away and shifted gears and started driving.  It was aimless at first, but then they ended up outside of a museum. Jade turned off the car, and got out without saying a word.  Tori slowly followed, finding Jade had found a bench to sit on. 

“This is where we had our first date.”  Jade said, and Tori realizing that Jade might actually be opening up to her, quickly sat next to Jade.  “It was our second week at Hollywood Arts, we had been friends for ages, but when we both got into the school something changed, we both become more confident in who we were.”  She paused. “We had a project to go to a museum and do a report on one of the collections, and Beck with his new found confidence, had asked if I wanted to go with him, and it be a date.”  Jade looked down to her lap sadly. 

“It was good at first, both of us happily doing our artist thing, we seemed to be the perfect couple.  A part of me thought we might last forever, the high school sweethearts that make it.” Jade was happily reliving memories, “For a while at least.  Then we just started to not fit anymore. I could feel that he wasn’t making me happy anymore, and I knew I wasn’t making him happy either.” Jade was feeling a little guilty.  “I know I should have said something, broken up with him myself, not through an ultimatum, but I just needed out, and I think he did too.” 

Tori just sat there listening to Jade speak.  Telling her side of their relationship, “I just, I felt like I stopped growing as a person, that I needed someone who was going to help me, challenge me to be better than I am, not someone who always just told me I was the best, especially since that mostly came out of fear to disagree with me.”  Jade sighed, face in her hands. “You seem to be the only one who isn’t scared of me these days.” Jade laughed at the irony. That the girl she had spent the better part of a year torturing, was now the one by her side in her moment of need. 

“Why do you even care about me? You’re always around when I need it, even though I was always horrible to you.” Jade was spiraling down to self-hatred. 

“Because I could see that you needed someone. I couldn’t just let you leave alone.” Tori explained, hand on Jade’s back rubbing soft circles, “Besides, maybe it was a little selfish, I just couldn’t help but want to be friends with the most talented girl in the school.”  Tori tried to lighten the mood. 

Jade laughed at the girl’s remark, “Most talented might be taking it a little far, you’ve come in like a storm with your talents.”  

Tori smiled shyly at the unexpected compliment. “Thanks Jade.”  It was quiet for a moment and Tori felt like she needed to lighten the mood a little bit. “You know, if the two of us are both the most talented in the school, maybe it’s time for us to rule the school as friends. Who needs a power couple, when you have friends that are more talented than the entire school combined.” 

Jade laughed at Tori’s over confidence. “Whatever you say Vega, just don’t be stealing my parts and we’ll get along great.”  Jade wiped away a single tear that she had let fall to mourn the loss of her two year relationship with Beck. 

“Okay enough of this pity party.” Jade stood up and turned to Tori, “Let’s go.”  

“Ohh can we get Ice cream?”  Tori asked excitedly and for once, that behaviour actually made Jade laugh. 

“Only if you’re paying.” She countered. 

Tori smiled brightly, “Deal.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this break up chapter on Valentines day! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and bringing in one of the episodes from the show. 
> 
> I greatly appreciate all the reviews I've been getting from this! I'm happy to see that people are just as invested in this story as I am. You guys are all great! And of course as always, a great thank-you to the most amazing editor in the world, I would not have had the courage to write and post this without you. 
> 
> Expect a new chapter in two week! 
> 
> Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of summer vacation has unexpected results.

The last three weeks of school crawled by.  Jade watched as one by one, all her friends quietly chose Beck’s side in the break up.  As a result, she had been spending a lot of time on her own. Well not completely on her own, she was almost always texting V these days.  That definitely helped a lot. Not only with the sexual frustration that had built over the past five months, but the loneliness in general.  

It started off with just sexting, but somewhere along the line, Jade started asking V about life. That’s how she found out that V was actually only five months older than her.  V loved music, and fantasized about being a music teacher one day. She had begged her parents for a dog, but they refused. V even confessed to Jade that she couldn’t wait to be out on her own, away from her family.  That was something they really connected on. 

V had unknowingly turned form just a good sexting buddy to a real friend: a rare commodity for Jade these days.  She had Cat, but she could only handle so much time with her at a time. There was Vega too now, though. Jade always felt guilty on the few days where Tori chose to sit with her instead of the group, like she was taking Tori away from where she really wanted to be.  That’s why she had told Vega to stop spending time with her, she hated feeling guilty for wanting a friend. But V was guilt free. 

Today was the first day of summer vacation, and Jade couldn’t be more happy to be away from school and all her friends for two months.   At least, she woke up happy, until her mother told her she was on babysitting duty. Now she sat in the living room, while her seven year old sister Ginny danced along to something on the TV, her dirty blonde hair bouncing along.  Her two year old brother, Julian, bounced next to her on the couch, colouring with a crayon in each hand, a happy smile on his face. 

She sighed, hoping that the rest of her summer wasn’t this boring.  She had originally planned to spend the summer with her friends, doing the beach and festival and amusement park days.  Those plans seemed like a dream to Jade as Ginny sang-screamed another off-pitch song. Although, with none of her friends feeling like friends anymore, dealing with the rugrats became easier.  

“What do you two want to do today?” Jade asked, figuring if she was going to be stuck with the two brats, then she could at least get out of the house for a bit. 

“Ouce Cream!” Julian practically yelled in her ear; jumping in his excitement at getting to choose.  She smirked at the hyper mess that was her brother, as the only boy in the family, he had become very spoiled.  

“How about you, mini me?” Jade turned to Ginny, who narrowed her bright blue eyes at her for the nickname.  They did look alike, all the women in their family had the same strong features; none of them really looked like their fathers, all of them taking after their famous mother.  

Ginny stopped her glaring after a moment and  became almost calculating, “We can do anything we like?”  She questioned. Jade felt skeptical, but rationalized it. What was the worst thing a seven year old could come up with to do? 

“Depends on what it is.”  She gave her own calculating look back at Ginny, her pierced eyebrow rising in question. 

“Can we go to the park?”  Ginny asked, and Jade’s suspicions went into overdrive.  All of that drama, just to go to the park, something they did every week?  The kid had to have something else planned. Jade couldn’t say no though, not to such a simple request.  Her only hope was she’d see the plan forming fast enough to stop anything bad from happening. 

“Okay we’ll go to the park, and then get some ice cream.  Sound like a plan?” Julian squealed in delight and Ginny smiled brightly at getting her way.  “Go get your shoes on.” The two scrambled away to grab their shoes, Julian coming back with his on his hands asking for help.  

 

~*~

 

Fifteen minutes later they had finally arrived at the park.  It was normally a five minute walk, but corralling the two kids it took forever.  Once there, Ginny took off quickly to go do her own thing with some of the other kids there.  Julian on the other hand, held onto her hand for dear life. 

“Jadey slide?”  He looked up at her with big wide eyes, hoping she would agree.  He was the only one she could never say no to. So she nodded and led him over to the jungle gym.  She watched as he excitedly climbed up the jungle gym, and then once at the top he yelled down to her, “Jadey catch me!” She stood at the bottom of the slide and easily caught him and threw him up in the air, making him giggle.  She smiled too; she really loved taking care of him. 

Three rounds of sliding later, Jade noticed that Ginny had seemed to make friends with a little boy not too far off.  When Ginny had spied that Jade was looking at her, that same devilish smile from before appeared on her face. Ginny took the hand of the boy and marched right up to Jade.  

“Can Sammie come get ice cream with us Jade?”  She asked, smiling brightly. 

“What does Sammie’s mom think about him coming to get ice cream with us?” Jade asked back, looking at the little boy in question who was hiding behind Ginny. 

“My mom is at work, I’m here with my babysitter.”  He said quietly, he quickly looked around the park and then pointed out a teenage girl not too far off sitting on a bench, looking at her phone.  Jade raised her eyebrow as she recognized the Latina sitting there. 

“Of course Vega is your babysitter.  Well come on then, let’s go ask her.”  Jade grumbled, taking Julian’s hand in her own.  As she was walking over, she heard the notification sound on her phone, but ignored it.  Since Vega was so distracted on her phone, Jade thought it might be fun to mess with her a little bit.     

She kneeled down in front of Julian and Ginny and pulled them close, “You guys want to play a prank on my friend?”  Julian nodded excitedly, he agreed to anything she said. Seeing Ginny’s skeptical look, she tried a little bit of bribery, “I’ll let you get an extra topping on your ice cream.”  That got Ginny to grin and nod enthusiastically. “Great, now here’s the plan.” She quickly whispered her idea to the two kids, and Ginny was laughing by the end. “You ready?” Ginny grinned and ran over to Vega. 

“Hi miss, I wanted to know if Sammie could come get ice cream with me and my family.”  Vega looked up at the little girl that was now in front of her and her mouth hung open as she saw the little Jade standing there.  

“Um.”  Tori’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.  Jade had to hold back a laugh from where she was standing a few meters away.  She had picked up Julian and had him sitting on her hip. She turned to him and watched him snicker.  

Ginny turned back to Jade, “Mommy, something is wrong with her!”  Ginny yelled back to her. Tori’s eyes followed the direction she was yelling, her eyes bugged out seeing Jade with a toddler on her hip.

“Mommy?!” Tori sputtered, and it was taking everything Jade had to not crack.  

“Try again sweetie, I’m sure she’ll say yes, we’re friends after all. Try inviting her to come too.”  Jade said, using her acting skills to be sweet to her little sister. Ginny turned back to Tori. 

Julian decided he needed to join in on this prank and joined in himself, even though Jade knew he didn’t understand and was just playing, “Mommy ouce cream!”  He wiggled in excitement in her arms. 

“My mom says that you can come to get ice cream with us too if you want.”  She waited patiently for Tori’s brain to catch up to her. 

“Yeah, Sammie and I can get ice cream with you and –“ Tori stuttered as she made eye contact with Jade, “Your mom.”  Vega gulped, “So Jade, who are these wonderful kids of yours?” Tori was trying not to judge, but her brain was still trying to wrap her mind around the new information. 

Jade cracked and burst out laughing, “Oh my God Vega you should see your face right now it’s hilarious.”  Jade made a mocking shocked face, causing Julian to giggle. “We got her good didn’t we little man.” He giggled again and she put him down, offering her hand for a high five which he happily gave before spinning and jumping around.  

“Wait, what’s going on?” Tori looked even more confused than before.  

“They’re my siblings Vega, but I’m glad to know just how gullible you are.”  Jade smirked and watched as Ginny was laughing too with her friend Sammie. 

Tori let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding, “Oh wow.  She really looks like you Jade.” Tori kept looking between the siblings, trying to find the small differences.  

“That’s what happens when you share parentage, or at least that’s what they taught me in science class, I don’t know what they were teaching you in your classes.”  Jade poked fun at Vega, who scowled now that she was over her shock. 

“Jadey ouce cream now?”  Julian had run up to the two and was lightly tugging on Jade’s hand to get her attention.  

Jade smiled down and him and picked him up throwing him in the air lightly then buried her face in his neck blowing raspberries.  “Yes we can get ouce cream now.” She said in a jokingly angry voice and blowing a raspberry on the tummy of the giggling boy. 

Tori just looked at the pair with complete surprise.  She knew that the dark scary gothic exterior couldn’t be all that there was to Jade, but this was something else completely.  “You and Sammie joining us Vega?” Jade asked with a smile, a real smile, not one of her typical trademark smirks. Tori felt like she was seeing an entirely different person.  

“Yeah, we’ll join you guys.”  Tori finally answered, looking to see Sammie had already run up ahead with Ginny.  The group started walking, Ginny and Sammie leading the pack, while Jade held Julian’s hand and walked in step with Tori.  “I didn’t know that you had siblings.” Tori said looking to Jade in a new light.

“I don’t really like to advertise them.  My home life is private, not news for all of Hollywood Arts to gossip about.”  Jade said, still a little on the cautious side when it came to revealing this to Tori.  

“Why would they gossip about your family?”  Tori asked curiously. 

“Well my mother, sister, and my sister’s father are all famous,  I don’t want to be cast in their shadows. I’m my own person, and I’m going to get somewhere because I’m talented, not because of who my family is.” Jade looked down and smiled at Julian, not wanting to focus too much on how much of herself she was willingly telling Vega.  

“Wait, they’re famous? How do you manage to keep that a secret?”  Tori questioned. Jade’s first instinct was to snap at Vega to mind her own business, but she shoved that down.  After the loneliness of the past few weeks, having someone actively care about her was a welcome change. 

“Honestly, with how much my sister and mother and I look alike, I’m surprised too, maybe people just don’t talk about it.  But my sister’s dad is Johnny Rock, he was really famous back in the day, and is starting to get traction again now thanks to my sister, Gigi.  They started a band together recently and have been doing pretty good for themselves. As for my mom, she used to be a backup singer for Johnny, that’s how she got pregnant with Gigi.  But she left the band after that and started doing songwriting.” Jade explained. 

They were just reaching the ice cream parlour, and Julian unable to contain his excitement ran ahead to where Ginny and Sammie were.  Jade laughed at his excitement, finding it adorable. “Come on, ice cream is my treat since Ginny invited you guys.” Jade offered. Tori couldn’t help but stare at Jade looking genuinely happy.  Every moment they spent together a new surprise. 

They ordered and squished into a booth, the five of them, the kids laughing and joking with each other.  Tori was smiling widely, and leaned over to Jade, “This is fun, we should hang out more often.” 

Jade chuckled around her spoon of peanut butter ice cream, “Yeah sure, next time no rugrats though, I can only handle so much of them.”  Jade huffed out, as a response Ginny stuck her chocolate covered tongue out at her. “Gross put your tongue away.” Jade said, putting her hand over her sister’s mouth. 

“The great Jade West wants to hang out with Tori Vega, what a momentous day!”  Tori joked, “I must tell the church, she is human after all!” Jade rolled her eyes at Vega’s over-reaction but gave a soft smile. 

“Don’t push your luck or mean Jade will come back and cut you with her scissors.”  Jade said, Julian opening his eyes wide at the threat and jumping into Tori’s lap. 

“No! Jadey no hurt Towi!” He covered Tori’s body with his own little frame, melted vanilla ice cream punctuating his frown.  

“Looks like someone has a crush.  Got yourself a little protector there Vega.”  Tori just smiled brightly and tickled the young boy until he was giggling.  

“My hero.”  She said playfully.  Jade laughed at the pair before standing up.  

“I’ll be right back, just going to wash my hands.  Are you okay to watch them for a moment?” Jade asked.

“Of course, we seem to be getting along famously.”  Tori glanced over at Sammie’s progress on his chocolate cone, Julian using Tori’s distraction to take a lick of her mint chocolate chip ice cream cone. Jade suppressed a laugh at the action but nodded and turned away. 

Once in the washroom, Jade quickly washed away the remnants of sticky ice cream that had gotten on her hands.  After drying her hands, she pulled her phone from her pocket, checking it for the first time since the park. Jade bit her lip at the notification from V.  She looked to the closed door then back to the phone, deciding she had a moment to herself. 

She opened the notification, and read what V had sent her.  

_ I’m sorry I won’t be able to talk much today, I’m spending my afternoon doing some work.  I’m hoping to save up some money for something nice. I would love your opinion Mistress J.  Do you think I would look better in the white or the red?  _

_ I can’t wait to model one of these for you, then maybe give you a little show ;)  _

__ _ I’ll talk to you tonight ~ V _

Attached to the message was two links.  Jade clicked the first one and saw a deep red lingerie set.  It was beautiful and Jade could only imagine V’s caramel smooth skin clad in it.  She gulped as she closed the link and opened the next one. The white lingerie set was just as beautiful.  Jade wasn’t sure if she could choose between the two. 

She quickly typed a message back. 

_ How about this.  You save up money for one, and you let your new Mistress buy you the other.  Both will drive me wild and I want only the best for such a good pet like you.   _

_ ~ Mistress J _

 Jade smiled at her phone for another moment, taking the time to imagine V in the lingerie sets that she had shown her. And just like that, the moment was broken as Ginny barged into the washroom. 

“Move out of the way I gotta pee!” Ginny hollered as she pushed past Jade to the closest stall.  Jade quickly shoved her phone into her pocket. 

“Be quick mini me!  We have to get going soon.”  Jade called to Ginny as she opened the door. She heard a muffled grunt of acknowledgement before she walked back out to the store front.  She slid back into the booth quickly turning her attention to Vega and Sammie, who were putting on some sort of show for Julian. 

“Sorry to ruin this fun time, but I have to get Ginny back soon, she has a gymnastics practice in an hour.” Jade interrupted.  Tori and Julian both turned to her and pouted. Jade always had a weak spot for Julian’s pout, but that coupled with Vega’s was straight up torture.  It wasn’t like she was completely made of stone. 

“Okay, how about we ask Sammie and Tori to walk home with us and then I’ll give you both a ride home?”  Jade offered, not wanting to spoil the fun that the group was having. The trio smiled back at Jade, and quickly cleaned up their table.  As soon as Ginny had returned, the little group began their walk back towards Jade’s house. 

Half an hour later, Ginny was with their mom on the way to gymnastics practice, and Jullian was fast asleep in his car seat.  Jade had just dropped off Sammie leaving just her and Tori, driving towards the Vega residence. “Hey Jade?” Vega said quietly.

“What’s up?” Jade said, taking her eyes off of the road for a moment to look at her passenger. 

“Were you serious when you said you wanted to hang out again?”  Tori was fidgeting with her fingers. 

“Yeah, why Vega?”  They had pulled up to Tori’s house and Jade put the car in park, finally able to give her full attention to Tori.

“You just never had an interest in spending time with me before. It’s hard to believe that you do now.”  Jade dropped her eyes to her lap, feeling guilty. 

“I don’t have a lot of friends right now.  And you’re the only one that isn’t scared of me and will make the effort.  You seemed like the best option to fill the role of friend, and friends do hang out right?”  Jade rambled. 

Tori beamed at Jade, “That’s right they do.  How about coffee on Tuesday?” Tori offered. Jade smiled and nodded. 

“Sounds perfect.”  With that, Tori left the car, and Jade was driving home again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the late update, time got away from me and all of a sudden it was three weeks later. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this cute little chapter of developing friendship between Jade and Tori. Stay tuned for the very smutty chapter to come next! 
> 
> Thank-you to all of you who commented (Especially ScissorsKill who reminded me that I hadn't updated in three weeks!) Your comments mean a lot to me and keep me going! It still amazes me how many people are enjoying this story, and we're only just getting started. 
> 
> Last, but never least, thank-you to my amazing editor, none of this would happen without her.
> 
> See you again in two weeks for your smut update!   
> ~Queerleader


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has fun with V. The Gang goes to an amusement park.

It was three weeks into summer vacation, and Jade had surprisingly spent most of it with Tori.  They seemed to spend every other day together. Some days it was just coffee, sometimes a trip to a museum, sometimes just a walk after dinner.  No matter what they were doing though, Jade was unexpectedly happy when she was spending time with Tori. 

 

This summer so far had been the best summer she’d had in years.  Between new best friend Tori, and spending most days talking all day with V, Jade always seemed to be smiling.  Something her mom couldn’t help but tease her about constantly. 

“I’m just saying, something has gotten into you lately.”  Jade rolled her eyes at her mom while she took another bite of her sandwich. Her mom was making grilled cheese for Ginny and Julian while they watched cartoons in the other room.  Her mom brought her hand up to her face and scratched her chin, careful of the spatula she was holding. “Are you and Tori…” Her mom trailed off and Jade looked up with an annoyed look, she hated when her mom trailed off like that. 

“Are we what?” She barked back.  Her mom fidgeted and then looked Jade in the eye. 

 

“Are you and Tori, you know, dating?”  Jade’s eyes widened and she started choking on her sandwich.  She couldn’t breathe and her mom started to panic, “Oh no, take a drink! Hands in the air!” Her mom rushed around the kitchen island and handed her a drink while also lifting Jades arms above her head. 

 

“I’m fine mom!”  Jade coughed out, still choking a little bit.  Once she could breathe properly again, Jade glared at her mom.  “I’m fine, and no I’m not dating Tori, that would be weird. We’re just friends.” 

 

“Okay whatever you say.”  Her mom said, going back to her cooking.  Jade took a sip of the juice that was sitting in front of her.  

 

An awkward silence fell over the two,  “Where did you even get an idea like that? Why would you assume me and Vega were dating?”  Jade finally snapped, unable to hold off any longer. 

 

“I don’t know honey, you spend a lot of time with her, and you’re constantly smiling.  You seem happier than you have in a while.” Her mom paused and then continued a little more quietly, “Even happier than you were with Beck.”  That got Jade’s attention. 

 

“Maybe I’m happy because I’m not with Beck, not because I’m with someone else.” Jade shot back.  She grabbed her plate and drink and left the room. She walked past her giggling brother and sister, and down to her room.  She placed the plate and glass on her desk before flopping onto her bed. She immediately turned on her TV and put on a serial killer documentary to get her mind off the conversation with her mother.  

 

She was thoroughly engulfed in the documentary twenty minutes later.  She had even taken out her notepad and started taking down notes. After all, the best inspiration for writing is real life.  It was about halfway through the documentary that she received a notification from V. 

 

_ Hey Gorgeous, you busy right now? I might be in the mood to play with my Mistress J.   _

 

Attached with the message was a picture that left Jade’s mouth dry and her pussy wet.  It had been pouring all day. It’s the reason that Jade and her family all spent the day inside today.  V, however, looked like she was out in the rain until moments before this was sent. She was in a soaking wet light blue shirt.  Jade could see that V was not wearing a bra, as her hard nipples and soft skin was visible through the shirt that stuck so tightly to her beautiful body.  

 

V was on her knees, one hand up going towards her head, probably to tangle in her hair, but was cut off at the top of the picture.  Her other hand was pulling the shirt down to cover the fact that she wasn’t wearing any pants. Jade had gotten to know V, and knew that there were no panties either. 

 

“Fuck” Jade said under her breath, unable to hold back the quiet moan that escaped her lips.  She quickly sent a message back to V, needing more as soon as possible. V had her addicted in all the best ways. 

 

_ My my, is my little pet all wet? Be a good girl and show Mistress J just how wet you are.  _

 

Jade sent off the message and quickly pushed herself back into her bed to make herself comfortable.  Just as she had settled back into her black pillows, and had quickly removed her own skinny jeans; a message came back.

 

_ So wet Mistress J,  I was thinking about you all day long. See for yourself. _

 

There was another picture attached.  This one was focused on her fingers which were clearly very covered by V’s juices. Jade licked her lips.  Her eyes then moved focus to see that past V’s cum coated fingers, V had pulled her shirt up revealing a toned stomach and a shaved pussy.  

 

_ I want to just lick those fingers clean and then do the same to that beautiful pussy until I’ve had every last drop of you.  You had better have been a good girl, and kept every drop for me, that means you didn’t play with yourself at all today. Were you a good girl for your Mistress, or are you getting punished today? _

 

Jade was getting worked up very quickly thinking about everything she wanted to do to V.  She had subconsciously started massaging her own large breasts while she watched the three dots that meant V was typing. 

 

_ I’m sorry Mistress J.  I couldn’t help myself this morning.  I woke up after dreaming of all the amazing things you could do to me, and I just needed to cum because dream you had left me on the edge.   _

 

A devious smile stretched across Jade’s face as she composed her message back to V. Her last words gave Jade a wonderful idea that she was going to have so much fun making a reality. 

 

_ Tsk Tsk.  You were a naughty little whore, you’re going to have to make it up to Mistress J.  Since dream me had left you on the edge, I think it’s only fair if I bring you back to the edge… _

 

Jade couldn’t help her dramatic nature as she sent two separate messages to build the suspense for V. 

 

_ And you’re going to be on the edge for a while today baby girl.  Because I know you can be a good girl. I know that you could have waited on that edge for hours if you actually tried.  So now Mistress J is going to push you to your very limits just to see how long you can stay on the edge.  _

 

Jade could hardly wait for V’s response back.  It amazed her just how quickly V could get her in the mood.  It was like a flip of a switch. 

 

_ Yes please Mistress J, please just let me play with myself now.  I need you. _

 

Jade’s heart skipped.  

 

_ Be a good girl now and tease your nipples for Mistress.  No touching your cunt until Mistress gives you permission.   _

 

There was a longer wait for this response from V.  But when it came it was more than worth it. Jade clicked on the link that was in place of a message. It opened to a video where she could see that V had pulled her shirt up and was holding it captive in her mouth to keep her perky breasts on display.  V’s hands started out light, tracing circles over her nipples. Then she fully cupped her breasts. Until V couldn’t take it any more and was whimpering as she pinched and tugged at the stiff peaks. 

 

Jade’s right hand slowly drifted down as she couldn’t help herself anymore.  With her left hand, she typed out a message in the video chat. 

 

_ I love seeing you like that.  All needy and begging for more.  I can practically see you dripping for me.  Now, Mistress is going to give you some instructions and I want you to pay close attention.  _

 

The gears in her mind were spinning fast as she came up with the perfect way to torture her little pet.  

 

_ I’m ready Mistress, please tell me, I need to touch so badly please.  _

 

Attached to that message was a link.  Curiously, Jade opened it to find a video chat that had V’s body on the other end kneeling on the floor.  Jade’s eyes widened. Holy crap, she was about to watch V live, and that was too good an opportunity to pass up.  She watched as V continued to tease herself, waiting on her Mistress’ instructions. Jade typed out a quick first message.

 

_ You are such a good little pet thinking of this all on your own.   _

 

She watched as V wiggled her body suggestively, happy to please her Mistress.  Jade smiled and quickly typed out her plan for V. 

 

_ Now here is what’s going to happen. We’re going to play a little game.  I’m going to tell you either green light, yellow light or red light. Depending on what I tell you, you are going to do a corresponding action okay?  _

 

Jade could see the very bottom of V’s head nodding vigorously as she gave a thumbs up in confirmation as well.  

 

_ Good girl. You’re going to need a toy to play, do you think you can find one that you like that will fill your cunt nicely? _

 

She watched as V moved from in front of the camera to somewhere else in the room.  She watched V’s shadow against the yellow wall and heard her shuffling around. A moment later, V was kneeling in front of the camera again, a five inch purple dildo leaning against her thigh.

 

_ Good girl.  Now, if I tell you green light, you are to rub at your clit.  Yellow light, you are to fuck yourself with that dildo of yours, and red light is a stop.  Do you understand little whore?  _

 

Jade watched as V leaned in towards the camera, giving her a perfect view of her full breasts.  

 

_ Yes Mistress J, I understand and I’m ready to play now please.   _

 

Jade chuckled, she knew V was getting desperate waiting through these instructions.  

 

_ Okay okay, I get the hint, green light slut.   _

 

Immediately, she saw V rubbing her clit fast and hard as if she was trying to get off as fast as she could.  Jade watched, pleased with her work, for a few moments. 

 

_ Yellow light. _

 

As soon as the message was through, V switched her motions.  She positioned the dildo underneath her and slowly lowered herself onto it.  As it plunged deep inside of her, a long and loud moan escaped her mouth. 

 

_ That’s a good girl, fill yourself up for Mistress.  _

 

Another moan was accompanied with that message as V started to bounce up and down on the dildo.  Jade started lazily playing with herself while she watched, mesmerized by the bouncing breasts and amazing pussy on display for her. .  

 

_ Red light. _

 

There was a small whimper, but V listened and stopped altogether, leaving her hands to hover just above where she wanted them most and the dildo to fall out of her.  Jade smiled as she watched V wiggle, trying to get any form of release without fully breaking the rules. 

 

_ Good girl,  now that I know you can follow my instructions, we can keep going.  Yellow light, but go slow for Mistress.  _

 

She watched as V slowly lowered herself down on the dildo again, there was no moan this time, instead, Jade could hear a slight intake of breath and watched the stutter of V’s chest as she lost her breath.  Jade had never wished to see V’s face more. 

 

V continued, slowly rising and falling onto the dildo, pushing down farther than normal trying to get the release she wasn’t getting from the slow pace.  Jade heard a frustrated whimper and knew that she was just teasing now. 

 

_ Green light slut, I want you to go fast for me.   _

 

V let the dildo fall and as soon as her fingers touched her clit again, her breath increased and she was panting as she rubbed quickly. 

 

_ I want you to rub hard and fast slut.  _

 

She saw V comply, but almost as soon as she started Jade heard a whimper. Jade could see V’s other hand leave the screen and go towards V’s face. Jade was worried.

 

_ Red light.  _

 

As soon as V was given permission to stop, she heard the relieved sigh that escaped V’s mouth.  

 

_ V if something is too much for you, you have to tell Mistress.  This is supposed to be good for you, not just something for me to watch.  Do you understand?  _

 

V’s shoulders slumped before she leaned in to type.  

 

_ Yes mistress I understand, I just want to do whatever you say and make you happy.  It was just a little too much pressure for it to feel nice.  _

 

Jade could tell that V felt bad for not being able to do as she was told.  

 

_ Next time tell Mistress right away, from now on, if it’s too much, you can adjust to what is just on the edge of good and too much.  It’s important that you’re not afraid to tell me pet.  _

 

She could see V perk up a bit at not being in trouble. 

 

_ Okay if you’re ready to play again, green light, go slow.  _

 

Just as she was told, V slowly moved her hands back to rub at her clit, going painstakingly slow. The first touch brought a relieved sigh, but the longer Jade had her continue slowly, the more a quiet whine could be heard.  Jade knew that it wasn’t enough. 

 

_ Do you need more slut?   _

 

Jade let the message sit for a moment until the whining grew louder.  

 

_ Yellow and Green light together, but you’re still going to go slow for your Mistress.  _

 

A barely audible “Fuck” came through the speakers and Jade smirked at the raspy sound of the whispered curse.  This was the kind of torture that she enjoyed watching. Seeing the drawn out and building need in such an obedient submissive was turning her on more and more.  Her own pleasure was building with V’s.

 

V was slowly bouncing and rubbing at her clit and her breathing was becoming more and more shallow. She knew that the slow pace would eventually result in V reaching her orgasm and could see it nearing,  Her own pace quickened as she watched. Hearing the moans with each movement that V made. They were both getting close. 

 

Jade prepared her message, and as soon as she felt herself reaching the edge, she hit send. 

 

_ Red light. _

 

“No!”  A high pitched whine filled her ears and it was like music, and just enough to give her that final push.  With her own moan of pleasure she came, eyes trained on her obedient slut that had her hands hovering over her clit and her chest heaving.  The body moved towards the screen and quickly a message appeared.

 

_ Mistress I was so close! _

 

A satisfied hum came from Jade’s chest as she typed her own response, trying to regain control of her breathing in the process. 

 

_ I know that’s why I stopped you.  Do you not remember me telling you that I wasn’t going to let you cum for awhile?  You were a bad little slut this morning and I’m going to torture you all night long.   _

 

Another whine reached Jade’s ears and she smiled wide.  This was going to be a fun and long night. 

~*~

  
  


It was almost three hours later, and Jade was spent.  She had kept V on the edge for almost an hour before making her cum four times in a row.  And she herself had found release at least three times. She was so blissed out she didn’t even care that she was in a sweaty heap in her bed. 

 

As exhausted as she was, Jade had one more thing she wanted V to do for her.  

 

_ Do you think my good girl could do one last thing for her Mistress J?   _

 

The response was immediate, Jade was surprised that V wasn’t as slow and exhausted as she was. 

 

_ Anything for you Mistress.  _

 

Jade smiled at V’s eagerness to please.  It almost was enough to make her want to go again, but she knew both of them needed a little bit of a break.  

 

_ I know you have Ben-wa balls.  Tomorrow I want you to use them from 10:00am until 3:00pm.  I don’t care what you’re doing in that time, you’re going to listen to your Mistress or be punished. Do you understand? _

Jade was going to be out and busy most of the day tomorrow, and wanted V to have something that would make her think of her Mistress all day long.  

 

_ Yes Mistress I understand.  Thank-you for today, I had fun.  I’m going to go shower and clean up the mess you made of me.   _

 

Jade smiled at V’s automatic compliance of her request.  She had fallen so quickly into listening and trusting Jade, it made her heart swell.  Jade was cleaning up herself when she received another notification. She opened it quickly to reveal a naked V, dripping wet from the shower she must have just taken, the towel was wrapped around her waist, leaving her breasts open for viewing.  

 

_ I just love seeing you after a shower, maybe I’ll make it a rule to get a picture from you after every shower you have.   _

 

V’s only response to that was another picture of her wet body.  Jade took it as her agreement and smiled. 

  
  


~*~

 

The next day Jade had plans with the gang for the first time in weeks.  They were going to drive the hour to Disneyland and spend the day doing all the rides.  The sun was just starting to rise when Jade had pulled up to the Vega’s residence where everyone was meeting.

 

She walked up the driveway, noticing Beck’s car as she passed.  She did her best to not let his presence phase her, but she knew that she couldn’t just completely ignore him all day like she wanted to.  With one last deep breath, Jade walked straight into the house without knocking. 

 

Cat and Robbie were sitting on one of the couches. Jade could hear them talking about something Cat’s brother had done, which she tuned out completely.  She walked past them to where Tori and Beck were in the kitchen. They both had their backs to her leaning against the counter as they talked. She paused for a moment at the surprising pang of jealousy that hit her at seeing the two together.  

 

She squared her shoulders again, putting on her normal blank face that she maintained around the group.  She cleared her throat and the two quickly broke from their conversation and turned to look at her. Tori immediately sent a beaming smile at Jade.  Jade let herself send a small smile back at her new friend. It was quickly wiped off her face though as she saw the look Beck was giving her. It was a look of regret and sadness.  

 

“Where’s Andre so we can get going?”  Jade directed towards Tori, it was too early in the morning to be dealing with Beck.  

 

“He just texted me saying he’s on his way.  He got held up by his grandma freaking out over him being awake so early.”  Tori explained, “Do you have everything you’ll need for today? Bathing suit? Water? Money?”  Jade just smiled at Tori’s mothering behaviour. 

 

“Yes I have everything I’ll need, plus some.”  Just as she finished, they all heard a honk from the driveway. 

 

“That must be Andre.”  Beck said, “Who’s riding with who?”  They all just kind of looked at one another with blank faces.  Jade rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door. 

 

“I’m driving, Cat and Vega are with me.  The rest of you can figure out what you want to do.”  Jade said not leaving room for arguments. 

 

“Alrighty, that sounds like a plan!  We’ll meet you guys there in about an hour?”  Tori said, grabbing her bag as she looked to Beck and Robbie.  

 

The boys both nodded and with that, the gang all left the Vega residence and piled into their assigned vehicles.  

 

The first twenty minutes of the car ride, Cat was rambling on about something stupid that Jade tuned out.  She fell asleep quickly after that, and left Jade and Tori in silence. 

 

“Finally she shuts up.”  Jade muttered. Tori gave her a disapproving look.  “What you were thinking it too.” Tori avoided meeting Jade’s eyes and proving her right. There was a long awkward silence, that for some reason, Jade felt compelled to fill with awkward conversation. “So, what were you and Beck talking about earlier?”  

 

Tori looked out the window instead of at Jade, “Nothing much, school, acting, you.”  The last word was mumbled under her breath and Jade barely caught it, but she did.

 

“What about me?”  Jade took her eyes off the road for just a second to examine Tori. She didn’t answer, and for a second, Jade didn’t think she was going to answer at all. 

 

“I didn’t have the chance to answer him before you showed up.  But he wanted to know if something was going on with you, and if I thought you would ever take him back.”  Jade wasn’t sure what to say, and now Tori was the one staring at her waiting for her to say something. 

 

She kept her eyes on the road as she spoke, “I don’t want him back.”  It was hard to say it out loud, to know that she wasn’t going back to her safety net. “I love Beck, but we don’t work together anymore.”  She paused and spoke a little more quietly, “and I’m tired of trying to force it.” 

 

Jade didn’t look at Tori, but she felt a light squeeze on her shoulder, letting her know that Tori understood and supported her.  She didn’t want to talk about it anymore, something she was grateful Tori seemed to understand. Beck always pushed her to talk more, never really gave her time to get there herself.  

 

That thought was odd.  Jade felt like she was comparing the two in her head.  She didn’t like Vega like that though, she was just a friend.  It was just because of what her mom had said to her the day before.  That had to be it. Still, Jade snuck a glance at Tori out of the corner of her eye, and couldn’t help but admit that Tori was attractive in her short shorts and the white halter top she was wearing that day.  Jade quickly brought her attention back to the road, shaking herself of those thoughts. 

 

Just after 7am, they had pulled off the highway and found a parking spot near Andre.  The group quickly reunited, and found their way into the park, already set with a game plan for the day so they could hit as many rides as possible.  

 

Three hours into their day, and six rides later, Vega had exclaimed that she needed to wazz, and Cat agreed.  The others waited in line for a wooden coaster, holding the spot in line so they didn’t waste any time. Jade felt so awkward with just the boys, so to keep them at bay, she was her normal bitchy self. 

 

“You having fun so far Jade?” Andre asked, trying to break the awkward tension of the group.  She just rolled her eyes.

 

“Ha, the goth queen having fun, sounds fake.”  The annoying voice of Rex rang out. Jade clenched her jaw and glared at Robbie, but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Leave her alone Rex.” Beck said, and that pissed Jade off more. 

 

“I don’t need you to defend me Beck.” She glared at her ex-boyfriend. To make her point, she grabbed Rex off of Robbie’s hand and threw him over the fence to land under the rollercoaster. 

 

“REX!” Robbie squealed and ran after him.  Jade glared at Beck and crossed her arms over her chest.  Beck sighed and turned his back to her, moving up in the line.  

 

Just as they made it to the front of the line, Tori and Cat caught up to them. “What happened with you guys?” Tori asked, looking uncomfortable as she walked up to them.

 

“You’re better off not knowing Chica.”  Andre said, looking wearily between the former couple. Tori raised her eyebrow, trying to make eye contact with Jade.  She just sighed and pulled the Latina’s arm to get in the rollercoaster next to her as the previous riders exited. The others followed behind her at a slower pace, Robbie and Andre riding together, and Beck and Cat together.  Cat said she needed someone to keep her safe, so she had been rotating between the boys on each ride. 

 

They all buckled in and a bar was lowered over their head.  Thirty seconds later, and the coaster car started to slowly move out of the station.  It rounded a corner and soon was latched on the lift up the hill. It clicked and bumped with each foot they climbed into the air.  Jade glanced over at Tori to see that she already had her eyes closed and was biting her lip. Was she scared already?

 

Jade thought she would try out the whole comfort your friends thing, and placed her hand on Vega’s.  Tori quickly grabbed it and held on tightly as if her life depended on it. Jade was surprised but gave the hand in hers a squeeze just as the coaster reached the peak and they dropped.  Vega screamed loudly in Jade’s ear. 

 

The ride had quick twists and turns and was bumpy as hell.  Jade tried to focus on the ride, but halfway through, Tori stopped screaming, but her grip tightened.  Jade looked over to see Tori with her mouth open wide and eyes screwed shut. Tori was making small sounds that Jade could just barely make out, and could see sweat dripping down her forehead.

 

Their ride pulled back into the station and Tori was panting. “Are you okay Vega? You kinda look like you’re going to vomit.”  Jade questioned as she unbuckled the two of them. She grabbed Tori’s arm and helped her out of the car. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine.  I think the bumpiness of this ride just got to me more than normal.” Tori panted out. Jade raised her eyebrow.  

 

“Are you sure? You don’t look so good.”  Jade said, “At least drink some water or something. I don’t need you getting sick all over me on the next ride.”  She passed a water bottle over to Vega before following the group to the next ride on their list. 

 

Tori seemed to recover quickly after that and was bouncing along with the group.  Jade no longer worried, allowed herself to trail behind the others and check her phone.  She saw a notification from V. Jade looked around her to make sure no one was paying any attention to her, and played the video that was attached making sure to keep it muted.  

 

The video showed a little strip tease of V taking off a pair of jean short shorts that hugged her ass perfectly.  Next, the purple underwear that she had on was slid off her ass, and down her long legs. Next, there were two shiny balls being held up in front of the camera for her to see before they were slowly inserted inside V’s dripping pussy one at a time.  

 

Jade’s mouth went dry.  “You coming Jade?” Vega had turned around and Jade’s eyes went wide at the implication of Tori’s words until her brain caught up to where they actually were.  

 

“Yeah, right behind you.”  She said half focused, her feet working for her to keep up now.  The video ended and Jade thought that was the end, but then another notification popped up on her screen.  

 

__ _ It’s only been fifteen minutes and I’ve already cum for you Mistress.  How am I going to make it to this afternoon without becoming a complete mess?  I’ll keep you updated Mistress.  _

 

Jade smiled that her idea was actually working and having an effect on V.  She quickly typed out her reply. 

 

__ _ You’re such a good girl for Mistress.  I hope that you spend the entire day cumming over and over again.  I know a slut like you can handle it. Be a good girl, and at the halfway point, I want you to give me another update.  _

 

Jade put her phone back in her pocket.  She was turned on beyond belief now, but she had to push it down if she was spending the rest of the day with her friends. She quickly caught up to the group and they joined the queue for a slower ride this time.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU WANTED SMUT I GIVE YOU SMUT! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this smut filled chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading this far and keeping with my inconsistent updates! I've been working on this so much and I can't wait for you guys to all read what I have to come! Next update will have a little Tori/Jade sweetness in it!
> 
> To Sparrow2100 who commented:  
> I’d love more back and forth with V and maybe both Tori and Jade get super worked up and then run into each other and the tension is real lol but maybe it was at a friend sleepover so they unknowingly are working each other up next to each other?
> 
> I hope this is along the lines of what you were thinking :P I wrote this chapter at the start of January and am glad that the pacing is going where you readers want it to! 
> 
> And to Drew who commented:
> 
> Idk if you planned on doing it already, but a chapter that tells Tori's side of things meeting and messaging Mistress J would be cool to read
> 
> I totally had the idea of writing this entire thing from Tori's point of view too but I don't know If I could manage all that at once :p I might throw in a Tori chapter down the line, I do have some ideas for a chapter in her POV :P
> 
> And lastly, but most importantly, I have the best editor ever! Her excitement and passion for helping me with this story drives me to write the best for you guys! 
> 
> Keep up the Reading and Reviews I love hearing from you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Jade get some quality time together.

The rest of the day at Disneyland seemed to fly by, with Jade half focused on the updates she kept receiving from V. She had actually done it and left the Ben Wa balls in for the entire time she was told to. V had messaged back when she was taking them out. She really wanted to fuck herself to one last orgasm, but she was out all day, she would have to live with the torturous arousal until later that night.   

 

The group had managed to do all the rides that they cared about just as it was time for dinner. They all left the park, and climbed back into their assigned vehicles to go grab dinner somewhere that had better food.  

They ended up at a favoured pizza place not far from Hollywood Arts.  Jade, Tori and Cat all split a pizza, while the boys each had their own meals.  It felt like old times, if she ignored the wistful stares that Beck shot at her every now and again.  

 

They talked about what their senior year would be like, and some of their summer projects.  Beck and Andre had both been working on the same TV show for the past two weeks. Beck was cast as a minor character, and Andre had been hired to work on some of the soundtrack.  Jade mentioned the writing competition she’d applied for.

 

“You’re sure to win!” Andre piped up, and a chorus of agreement swept through the group. 

“I still haven’t heard back from them, so who knows.”  Jade downplayed. Tori flashed a quick smile at her.

 

“I’m sure you’re a shoo-in!”  She encouraged, “You’re the best writer at Hollywood Arts after all.”  Jade felt herself smiling back at Tori.

 

It was nice to spend time with all of them again.  Jade didn’t realize how much she had missed the group until now, even Robbie, though she would never admit that.  He wasn’t so bad when he didn’t have Rex with him. Rex was left in the car after Jade had thrown him over three fences at the park that day. Jade realized that yes, Tori was now her best friend, for lack of a better term, but she needed more than just one person.  

 

“Hey why don’t we all go back to my place for some movies?” Tori asked the group bouncing in her seat at the suggestion.  

 

“Sorry Chica, Beck and I have to be up early to be on set tomorrow so we’re out.”  Andre explained, Beck nodding along beside him. 

 

“I would, but I got a summer job at the ice cream shoppe and will be starting work at 6am tomorrow.”  Robbie said as he groaned and dropped his head to the table.

 

“Okay just us girls then, Cat what do you think?”  Tori asked turning to her friend.

 

"Movie night yay! Can we watch Frozen?!" Cat bounced in her seat, then suddenly stilled and her face fell. "Oh no! I'm visiting my grandma tomorrow morning, I can't! Sorry Tori! Heehee, sorry Tori, yay rhymes!" The redhead continued giggling to herself.

 

Tori sighed, “Alright, guess we’ll have to have movie night another time then.” 

 

“Hey what about me Vega?  Am I chopped liver now? I don’t even get the chance to shoot you down too?”  Jade complained. 

 

“We’ll if you’re just going to say no, what’s the point in asking?”  Tori raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Well, what if I say yes?”  Jade shot back. 

 

Tori perked up a little bit.  “Did you want to come over for a movie night Jade?”  

 

Jade smirked, “Only if I get to pick the movie.”  Tori gulped, but nodded anyway. The rest of the group looked at Tori like she was crazy.  They all learned long ago to never let Jade pick the movie, not if you wanted to sleep anytime soon that is. Jade just smiled in victory.  

 

Half an hour later, the gang had all said goodbye, and Tori and Jade were left alone at the Vega residence. “So Jade, what movie are you going to torture me with tonight?”  Tori was making popcorn in the kitchen, while Jade was setting up the living room. 

 

“I thought I would let it be a surprise, what fun is it if you know what’s coming?”  Jade was smiling deviously at Tori as she made herself comfortable on one of the couches.  She had started a movie, but paused it just after the title sequence so that Tori would be kept in the dark.  

 

“Fine, but I hope you know, you’re going to be the one that has to take care of my terrified ass in an hour.”  Tori brought the bowl of popcorn over as well as two cans of pop for them. She placed them on the table before making herself comfortable on the couch next to Jade. She grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders,  “Okay, I’m ready.” Jade just chuckled at her and pressed play. 

 

“So this isn’t the scariest movie, but it’s a classic and I haven’t watched in ages.  Hopefully your nightmares will be kept to a minimum.” Jade explained, still not giving away what they are watching.  

 

Tori eventually figured out that they were watching the Blair Witch Project.  Twenty minutes in, Jade was trying her best not to let it show that she was cold.  She was failing though as a shiver wracked through her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to pass it off as making herself more comfortable, but Tori noticed.  She unwrapped the blanket that was around her shoulders and draped it over both of their laps. 

 

“Vega what are you doing?”  Jade said, trying to keep up her tough front. 

 

“Sharing my blanket, you’re cold.” 

 

“No I’m not, it was just a chill I’m fine Vega.” Jade shot back. 

 

“Don’t be stupid and just accept the blanket, West”  Tori shot back, staring Jade down. 

 

Jade sighed and finally relented, “Shut up and watch the movie, you’re missing it.” Tori smiled as she noticed that Jade had moved her arms under the blanket as well.  

 

About half an hour after that, Tori was struggling to keep her fear under wraps.  She had tried hiding behind her hands, but kept looking. She finally turned her head and buried her face in Jade’s shoulder, “Tell me when it’s over.” 

 

Jade’s eyes widened in shock.  She wasn’t sure what to do. She sat there stiffly for a moment, until she finally slowly patted Tori’s back awkwardly.  “If you’re waiting for the scary part to end you’re going to miss the rest of the movie.” Jade said. 

 

A muffled, “That’s fine by me,” came from her shoulder.  

 

“Nuh uh, you agreed, you’re watching.”  Jade said, nudging Tori’s head on her shoulder.  

 

Tori groaned, “But I’m scared, normally I at least have Andre or someone to cuddle with.”  Tori looked up at Jade and gave her the puppy dog eyes. 

 

“You have got to be kidding me, Vega really?”  Jade exclaimed. The puppy look just intensified as Tori stuck her lower lip out further.  “Fine, but if you tell anyone I’ll-”

 

“Cut me with your scissors, I know I know.”  Tori cut her off. She quickly maneuvered herself closer to Jade and pushed her so she was leaning against the armrest.  She wrapped her arms around Jade’s waist and laid her head on Jade’s chest. 

 

Jade had wide eyes, Tori did not joke around when she said they were going to cuddle.  This was like not being able to tell where one of them began and the other ended type cuddling. But she couldn’t deny that it was nice.  She gently placed a hand on Tori’s back and slowly started to rub circles there. “You big softie.” Jade heard mumbled into her chest, but she chose to ignore it. 

 

After that, Jade had a lot more trouble concentrating on the movie.  All she could think of was how comfortable she was, and the comment her mom had made the day before.  Her and Tori were just friends, but she couldn’t deny that she felt comfortable and safe and more content than she had in a while with Tori here in here arms.  Every now and then at a scary scene, Tori would tighten her hold on Jade, and buried her face in Jade’s chest.

 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even realize that she had missed the rest of the movie.  “Want to watch another movie? A less scary one this time? Or do you have to be getting home?” Tori asked. 

 

Jade would have typically called it a night after the long day that they had, but she didn’t want to move from the position she was in with Tori resting in her arms.  “I think I have time for another one.” Tori smiled up at Jade from her position, and quickly grabbed the remote from the table, and put on some kids movie. “Really? Cartoons?  Were you that scared Vega?” 

Tori pouted up at Jade, “Yes I was, you know I don’t handle scary stuff well.”  They held eye contact for a moment, “Thank you for cuddling with me Jade, I know you’re not big on physical affection.”  They kept staring at each other, Jade unsure what to say, and she suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss Tori. 

 

She quickly shook that thought from her head, “It’s nothing, we’re friends, that’s what friends do right?”  Tori nodded and bit her bottom lip, scrutinizing Jade’s face. Jade cleared her throat, “Now watch the movie Vega.”  She needed Tori to stop looking at her like that. Tori nodded and placed her head back on Jade’s chest and focused on the movie. 

 

The next thing Jade knew, she was opening her eyes to a mostly dark room, Netflix’s “Are You Still Watching” screen giving off the only light.  She looked around to orient herself and found Tori holding her tightly, still asleep on her chest. There were very quiet snores coming from Tori and Jade couldn’t help but think it was cute.  She ran her hand through the latina’s brown hair and Tori hummed in her sleep, snuggling closer into Jade. 

 

Jade leaned down and without thinking, kissed the top of Tori’s head.  “Hmm, Jade?” Jade’s eyes widened as she realized that Tori was waking up.  She tried to move, but with Tori still on top of her that didn’t end well. In fact, it ended with Tori on the floor, now wide awake. 

 

“Jade what the hell?” Tori was rubbing her backside where she had landed.  

 

“Sorry Vega, I- I - I got to go.”  She quickly stood up and grabbed her phone from the table and hurried towards the door. 

“Jade what are you doing? It’s the middle of the night! Just stay.” Tori said standing up and following after her. 

 

“My mom will be worried.” Jade tried. 

 

“So text her and let her know you’re here.” Tori tried, grabbing Jade’s hand and digging in her heels.   Jade just stared at their joined hands. 

 

“I’m sorry.”  With that Jade pulled her hand away, opened the door and left.  She quickly walked down the driveway to where her car was parked. She climbed in and dropped her head onto the steering wheel.  What was wrong with her? Did she like Tori? What was she going to do? 

 

She couldn’t dwell on this right now, she needed to get out of there.  She started up the engine of her SUV and drove home. It was only when she was a few blocks away stopped at a red light, that she realized what time it actually was.  It was a little past 3 in the morning and she realized just how exhausted she was. 

 

She pulled into her driveway and almost jogged up the steps to her front door.  She quietly opened the door and closed and locked it behind her. She was halfway to the stairs to her room when a light turned on and a throat cleared behind her.  

“Where have you been young lady?” Her mother was standing with her arms crossed over her chest.  Her foot was tapping on the ground. Never before had Jade seen her mom look so much like a stereotypical mother. 

 

“Sorry mom, Vega and I were watching a movie and drifted off to sleep.  I came home as soon as I realized.” She said, running a hand through her hair, showing just how tired she was.  

 

Her mom lifted an eyebrow, “Sleeping huh?”  Jade rolled her eyes. 

 

“Yes mom, just sleeping, as much as you think Vega and I are dating, we’re not, we’re just friends, and I’m tired and just want to go to bed.”  Jade pouted at her mom. 

 

Her mom just sighed, “Okay, okay, I believe you.  But tomorrow you’re going to be watching the kids while I’m in that production meeting so I hope staying late at Tori’s was worth it.”  Jade just looked down and nodded. “Goodnight baby.” Her mom walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. 

 

“Thanks mom, night, love you.”  She said as she dragged her feet across the room to the top of the stairs.  She practically slept walked her way to her bed. She managed to strip her clothes and fell into bed in just her underwear.  What was she going to do about Tori? She didn’t want to lose her new friend because of some stupid feelings. 

 

She pulled the blankets up around her shoulders, deciding to leave that problem for the morning.  She took one more look at her phone to check the time, but instead she noticed a message from V from hours ago.  She must have been so distracted at Vega’s that she didn’t even notice. 

 

_ Hey gorgeous, thank you for today.  I had a lot of fun. I hope you enjoyed the torture you put me through while I was out all day.  I can’t wait to play again. ~V _

 

Jade read the message over and over again.  She completely forgot about V in her Tori driven panic.  Now she had a new problem. Did she go for V or for Tori? She was too tired for this.  With that, she closed her phone and turned off the lights to go to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the Jade/Tori development after the Jade and V smut of the last chapter!
> 
> This one was a lot of fun to write and is leading up to some good things to come! I hope you are all in for the long haul, because we aren't even close to being done this wild ride! I'm already four chapters over my original plan, but it's chapter 8 and these idiots don't even know it's each other yet (soon guys soon I promise). 
> 
> Thank-you all for reading and all the wonderful reviews you leave for me. It makes me happy that I'm writing this for more than just me! 
> 
> Lastly, shout out to my amazing editor cause she helps me so much with this and helps me to make it the quality that you guys deserve. 
> 
> Until next time! (Maybe with a little reveal)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school for the gang! Jade gets in trouble already.

After that night at Vega’s, Jade avoided Tori like the plague.  Okay maybe she was being a little over dramatic. She still saw Tori around, and hung out with her when the entire group was doing something.  But Jade ran from that friendship they’d begun. The call in the morning with a, “let’s go for coffee, or to an art museum!” was over. 

 

Summer was over now, and Jade felt like she had ruined the only friendship she cared about.  She made her decision though. V was the safer option. She wanted Tori, constantly thought about kissing her, could barely think around her, but she valued her friendship more. And now, it seemed maybe she wouldn’t have either. 

 

“What’s got you so blue blue blue?”  Cat giggled emphasizing each ‘blue’ with a tap of the stick she was using to spread wax on Jade’s eyebrows.  Jade was sitting in Cat’s make-up chair during their second period, somehow having found herself as a guinea pig for their first assignment of the year.   

 

Jade rolled her eyes at the redhead’s childlike behaviour.  “It’s nothing Cat, just some family stuff.” Jade lied. To be honest, she was thinking about stupid beautiful Vega to keep her mind off the pain.  She missed her, missed talking to her, having that relationship that she didn’t have with anyone else. Well except for V, but that just made the lines blurry. While the connection felt the same, she definitely could not do half the things with Tori as she could with V. 

 

All of a sudden Cat ripped both wax strips at once.  “Son of a Bitch! That does not normally hurt that much Cat what the hell?”  She yelled at the sudden pain. She watched as Cat looked at her wide eyed then down to the wax strips in her hands. 

 

“Uh oh.”  She said quietly. 

 

“What do you mean, Uh oh? Cat what did you do?”  Jade was glaring and Cat didn’t answer, instead she squeaked and ran away.  Jade took the opportunity to look at herself in the mirror, and saw her eyebrowless reflection staring back at her.  “CATERINA VALENTINE I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” She screamed as she ran out of the dressing area and after Cat. 

 

She had grabbed her scissors from the waistband of her skirt and had them at the ready. She chased Cat around the entire school, through the Black Box theater, up the stairs, back down the stairs, and through the main hallway, where she finally managed to corner her.  Cat was hiding behind Andre, Beck, and Tori interrupting their conversation. “What’s going on here?” Andre asked. 

 

“I’m about to murder our little redheaded friend that’s what” Jade snapped back.  She kept her eyes on Cat, waiting for her to make a move so that she could get her.  

 

“Why are we mad at Cat?”  Tori asked, all sweet as usual. Jade took her eyes off Cat for just a moment.  Tori’s sweet voice calming her just a bit. 

 

“Because I no longer have eyebrows Vega!”  She barked gesturing to her face. “I look crazy now!”  

 

“I have your eyebrows right here!”  Cat said, lifting the waxing strips up with her eyebrows on them.  

 

“Why you little-”  Cat squeaked and tried to run away.  At the same time, Jade lunged for her, scissors first.  Tori stepped in to protect Cat, and Jade felt her scissors meet flesh.  Jade was standing too close to Vega, and when she looked down at what little space was between them, there was blood.  She could see the blood on her scissors, and she could see blood clinging to Tori’s shirt. 

 

Jade’s eyes widened, looking up to meet Tori’s eyes. “Oh my god.”  She looked down again. 

 

“Did you just stab me?”  Tori asked, voice calm but eyes wide as she looked at Jade in shock. 

 

“Oh my god.”  Jade just kept staring at the cut that was spanning from the middle of Tori’s lower stomach down her left hip.  Her eyes darted up to meet Tori’s, “Oh my god.” 

 

“Jade snap out of it.” Tori snapped her fingers in front of Jade’s face.  “I need to get to the nurse now and you freaking out while holding on to me isn’t helping me.”  Tori moved to leave Jade’s grasp, but stumbled as she did. Jade snapped out of her daze, and her panic mode kicked in.

 

“I got you Vega.”  Jade quickly swept Tori up in her arms bridal style and hastily made her way down the hall towards the nurse’s office. Andre and Beck both just looked at each other in worried confusion at Jade’s back.  

 

“Jade what are you doing? I can walk just fine put me down.”  Tori squirmed in Jade’s arms but groaned in pain when she learned that moving after being cut like she had, hurts, a lot.  

 

“Shut up Vega.”  Jade finally reached the nurses office and kicked the door open. However, upon setting Tori down on the examination table, she looked around the room and found it empty. “Where is the god damn nurse.”  Jade burst back through the door and looked up and down the hallway, “Fuck this school, no one is ever where they should be when you need them.” 

 

Jade rushed back over to the desk and started rummaging through it.  She found some gauze, cotton swabs, rubbing alcohol and medical tape. “Guess you’re getting nurse Jade today.” She mumbled.  She turned back around and looked at Tori. “Okay, so I know I just cut you, but you need to trust me now while I patch you up okay Tori?”  

 

“Are you sure I shouldn’t be going to like a hospital right now?” Tori tried as Jade pushed her to lay down on the examination table by her shoulder.  

 

“Shut up Vega and let me take care of you.” Once she had Tori laying down fully, she gently lifted her shirt to reveal her blood covered stomach.  “Shit.” With shaking hands she soaked a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol, and gently cleaned the wound. 

 

“Ahh Fuck!”  Tori winced out.  

 

“I’m sorry Tori, I’ve got to clean the wound, it’ll only hurt a little longer okay?  Hold my hand if you need.” Jade offered up her free left hand to Tori, who hesitantly grabbed a hold of it.  Jade continued to clean the wound until the tanned skin was cleared of blood and Jade could see the cut. “Okay, it’s a long cut, but it’s not deep so we won’t need to take you to the hospital for stitches.”  

 

Tori nodded her head, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth to keep any sounds from escaping her mouth.  Jade quickly moved onto the next step and pressed the gauze to the cut. She felt more than she heard Tori sucking in a deep breath.  Jade let go of Tori’s hand and used her left hand to draw soothing circles on Tori’s exposed stomach until her breathing returned to normal again.  “You’re doing great Tori.” 

 

She applied the tape to the gauze, gently running a finger over each side to ensure that it was properly secured.  “There. You’re all patched up.” She said quietly, then without a second thought, Jade leaned down and kissed Tori’s stomach right above the bandage.  Just as she was mid-way through the action though, her brain caught up with her. 

 

She stilled, her lips hovering over Tori’s stomach, her brain racing. What had she done?  She quickly stood from the chair that she had been sitting in, almost toppling it over in the process.  “Jade?” Tori looked concerned, but Jade couldn’t focus on that. Instead, she grabbed her bag where it had been discarded on the floor by the door, and fled.  

 

She didn’t stop until she was in her car, almost hyperventilating.  What was she thinking? The first time she was alone with the Latina for weeks and she kisses her pelvis, what was wrong with her? She dropped her head to her steering wheel and closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing.  

“I need to get out of here.”  She said to herself as she quickly started up her car, and drove away from the school. Soon she found herself at a nearby park that she had come to love over the years, it was a good convenient spot for her freak outs and made for a good place to think without interruption. 

 

She got out and found a bench, sitting down and dropping her head to her hands.  She must be crazy. Even if she admitted her feeling to Vega out loud, decided that Vega was really the one she wanted, Tori wouldn’t want her back. Why would she?  Vega had never expressed any interest in girls, in fact quite the opposite. Jade up until recently, had been a total gank to her. Tori had no reason to like her. It was hopeless.

 

“Fuck.”  She opened her phone, trying to bring  thoughts away from Tori, maybe V would be online and able to distract her.  V actually wanted her, she was the right choice. But as much as she kept repeating that mantra over and over in her head, she still felt like she wanted Tori more. 

 

V wasn’t online either and Jade angrily closed her phone and threw it at her bag.  She needed to figure this out. She needed to talk to someone about this. She quickly grabbed her phone back and dialed one of her top contacts.  She listened as it rang, until on the fourth ring, her sister picked up. 

 

“Hey J, what’s up?”  Her sister said, out of breath.  

 

“Hi Gigi, nothing much, I just need some sister talk if you’re free?”  Jade sounded more vulnerable than she had in a long time. 

 

“I always have time for my baby sis, what’s on your mind today?”  She could hear her sister tell a her band to take a break before she got comfortable.  

 

“Well um,”  Jade realized one fatal flaw in her plan.  She was so ready to ask her sister for her advise on her love life, except, she had never told her sister that she was into girls.  She didn’t think it would be a problem, but this was definitely not the way she thought this was going to happen. “There’s this girl, actually, two girls.”  Jade said it quickly and held her breath.

 

“What did you do? Steal one of their boyfriends?”  Her sister laughed, and Jade rolled her eyes. 

 

“Not quite, I was actually hoping I could be the one they were dating, no I mean, I don’t know which one I like, which one to date?”  She rambled through so much of that, by the end it was a question as to what she was telling her sister. 

 

“Woah slow down there.”  Her sister was laughing on the other end of the phone, “You want to date both girls but don’t know which one to actually chose? Is that your problem?”  Jade was a little surprised, both at her sister’s nonchalant attitude with her coming out, but also that she understood a single word she said. 

 

“Yeah I guess that’s the core issue.”  Jade said, going with the flow now. 

 

“Well tell me about these girls, let’s see if I can’t help you figure out what you’re feeling.”  Gigi said, and Jade couldn’t help but smile at the quick and easy support that her sister gave her. 

“Well, the first is this girl I met online.  I actually don’t know a whole lot about her, I don’t even know her name.  She goes by V for me, and it started out very sexual, especially after what I told you about Beck.  We talk fairly often, but who knows if anything is even possible with her, if she even wants a relationship.”  Jade trailed off, realizing that her “right choice” as it were, might not even be a choice at all. 

 

“Okay, what about the other girl?”  Gigi piped up, noticing that Jade had become distracted with her own thoughts.

 

“Her name is Tori, she’s kind of a newer friend but somewhere along the line I started thinking of being more than just her friend.”  Gigi listened intently, “She’s really sweet and kind, and not at all someone I thought I would like, but I also can’t stop thinking about her.   She’s really talented too, I’m not one to admit this about other people, but she could actually go really far in this business.” Jade was just gushing now, going on about everything she liked about the girl.  “And she is always there for me, even if I’ve been a bitch to her, and-” 

 

“Sounds like you already know which one you want Jade, you didn’t even say anything about this V chick that you liked besides talking to her. And you admitted yourself it’s mostly sexual.  But you can hardly shut up about Tori. Why is this even a debate in your mind?” Gigi asked, bursting Jade’s bubble. 

 

“Tori is straight.”  Jade paused, waiting for Gigi to say something, but she was quiet.  “Kinda puts a damper on that she’s the way to go plan doesn’t it.” Jade joked.  

 

“You’re sure she’s straight?”  Gigi asked. 

 

“Pretty sure, she’s never shown any interest in girls, has only ever dated stupid boys.  She doesn’t talk about girls like that ever so yeah, straight.” Jade said sadly. 

 

“Can I give you some advice kiddo?”  Gigi asked. 

 

“Sure, I’ll take all the help I can get.”  Jade responded, sounding dejected. 

 

“Why don’t you try talking to them?  Asking them how they feel? As helpful as figuring out how you feel is, there’s nothing that will happen with those feelings if neither of these girls know about them.”  Jade was quiet. 

 

She hated to admit it, but her sister was right.  Even worse, that meant she actually had to tell Tori how she felt.  She had already ruined their friendship by being weird, now she was going to make it ten times worse by telling Vega that she liked her.  She must be crazy.

 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.  Thanks Gi. You always know how to help.” 

 

“Love you Jade.  Now go get yourself a girl.”  Jade chuckled and hung up the phone, happy to have her older sister there for her.  

 

A little calmer than she was before, Jade took a deep breath, before she stood up and went back to her car.  She took her time driving back to the school, grabbing a coffee along the way. She had already missed most of third period, might as well just skip lunch and go straight to fourth period. 

 

The rest of the night went smoothly.  She was sad to see that Tori had gone home for the day.  It made sense though, she did get stabbed. Honestly, Jade was surprised that no one came to suspend her for what happened.  But, the end of the day came and went, and there were no issues, so Jade hopped in her SUV and drove home. 

 

When she got home, she was met with her mother’s disapproving stare.  “So Jade, I received a phone call from your school today.” 

 

Jade dropped her bag gently on the floor and approached her mother with caution.  “I didn’t mean to do and it was more a cut anyway than an actual stab, and Tori is fine.  I patched her up good as new, nothing to worry about.” Jadde quickly explained. 

 

Her mom’s eyes bugged out, “YOU WHAT?” Jade shrunk back in surprise.  “You stabbed someone! No not someone, Tori, you  _ stabbed _ Tori!” Her mom started pacing the room and ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair as she muttered to herself, “I get a call telling me you were skipping on the second day of school, and I thought I would only have to ground you for the weekend.  But then I find out my daughter is out at school stabbing people like she’s in some sort of gang.” 

 

Her mom put out her hand, “Give me your scissors, and your back up scissors, you are grounded for a month!”  Jade sighed and reluctantly pulled her scissors from her waistband, and her spare from her boot and placed them in her mom’s hand.  “What were you thinking Jade! You can’t go around stabbing people just because you feel like it, that’s not how life works. You’re going to end up in prison someday for killing someone at this rate, and I will not have my daughter be a murderer!”  Her mom was ranting like no tomorrow.

 

“Are you done?  Or do I not get to defend myself in this situation at all, it’s just automatically Jade is guilty here’s your sentencing?”  Jade was angry and feeling dramatic so she walked away. She quickly descended the stairs to her room and slammed the door.  

 

She sat on her bed and angrily undid the laces to her boots.  It wasn’t until ten minutes later after she had changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top did she hear the soft knock on her door.  Jade sighed, “Come in.” 

 

Her mom slowly walked in and gave Jade a hesitant smile.  She walked over to where Jade was sitting on her bed and sat next to her.  “I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain. You hear your daughter stabbed someone and you go a little crazy.”  Her mother gave her a joking smile and Jade just rolled her eyes. “So you want to tell me what happened now that your mom’s calmed down a bit?”  

 

Jade eyed her wearily but relented.  “It was second period and Cat was waxing my eyebrows and if you didn’t notice, waxed them off completely.”

 

“Yeah I did notice that, decided not to mention it, thought you might be sensitive about it.” Her mother joked. Jade just glared. 

 

“Anyway!  As I was saying, I obviously was mad about it, so I was chasing Cat through the school, and in all the comotion, Tori stepped in and I cut her by accident.”  Jade finished. 

 

“Okay, so you were still chasing someone with scissors with every intention of hurting them.”  Her mother said, and that made Jade feel guilty all over again. “I know you didn’t mean to cut Tori, but you also were still in the wrong.  So here’s the deal, you’re still grounded, because you did stab someone, and also for skipping school which I haven’t even touched on yet, but I’ll change the terms of your grounding.” 

 

Jade thought about it and thought it at least reasonable, as much as she didn’t want to be grounded, she knew she deserved it.  She nodded her head and her mom continued, “Okay, for the next week, you’re not allowed out except for school, or if you’re babysitting.  You can still use your phone, but only because I want to keep tabs on you. And you aren’t getting your allowance this month, plus extra babysitting duty for the rest of the month. Sound fair?”  

 

Jade groaned at the extra babysitting she would have to do, but didn’t really have a choice.  Jade was lucky, it could have been a lot worse, she knew she was getting off easy for her crime.  “Yeah I guess that’s more than fair.” She agreed. 

 

“Oh, and one more thing, you are going to invite Tori over for dinner one night this week to apologize properly.”  Her mother tacked on as she stood up to leave the room. Jade’s mouth just hung open, not able to disagree because her mom was out the door too quickly.   

 

Jade just flopped back in her bed and groaned.  She had enough Tori problems on her plate, now she had to invite her over for dinner with her family?  This was going to majorly suck. 

 

She was a solid five minutes into her self wallowing, when her phone alerted her of a new notification.  She slid the phone from her pocket, and immediately opened it when she saw the notification was from V. She decided during the day that maybe she should ask V if this was only ever going to be a sexual relationship, or if there would ever be hope for something more.  She knew it would be easier to ask V that then tell Tori she liked her. Plus, depending on what V said, it could help her make her final decision. 

 

She opened the notification, and was greeted by the image of V’s full breasts.  Jade’s mouth started to water. She knew she had to talk to V, but man, V always knew how to get her going.  It wouldn’t hurt to play for a little bit first right? 

 

_ Hi Mistress, I got home early today and spent all afternoon thinking about you.  I couldn’t wait any longer to text you.  _

 

Jade smiled at the message and quickly typed her own back.

 

_ Hey there gorgeous, this was a pleasant surprise, I thought you would be busy the first week of school catching up with all your friends.  I’m happy that you were thinking about me, though I’m a little disappointed, you normally give me a full body picture. I like being able to see all of my little pet.  _

 

Jade didn’t have to wait long for a reply. 

 

_ Sorry Mistress,  I have a bandage on my stomach, I didn’t want to gross you out with it. _

 

Jade froze.  A bandage? Why would V have a bandage on her stomach?  It couldn’t be, could it?

 

_ What happened to you pet?  Show your Mistress so she can make sure you’re okay. _

 

She kept her composure in her message, but she herself had started pacing the room.  “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” She was freaking out. There was no way this was possible, she could never have been so lucky.  Her phone dinged. 

 

_ It was just an accident, a friend cut me that’s all.  I’m still more than capable of playing don’t you worry Mistress.  _

 

Attached to the message was another picture, this one a full body of shot of V.  This time Jade couldn’t deny what she saw. There in the picture, was her handiwork from early that day.  The bandage was the exact same shape and size and in the exact same spot. Jade’s mouth was open in shock.  It had been Tori the entire time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys……..  
> So I'm sooo very sorry for how long this chapter took to update. Between work/school/ vacation and me moving next week life has been a little busy! I'm hoping to have chapter 10 up by the end of this week to keep you guys satisfied for a week or two while I settle into my new place. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy Jade finally knowing the truth, it's only going to get more crazy from here! 
> 
> Thank-you all for reading, your dedication to this story means a lot to me! And most of all, thank-you to my wonderful editor, this story would not be this great without her! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade makes a plan now that V has been revealed. And the gang goes to the beach.

Jade felt like she was going to throw up.  V was Tori. Her phone fell from her hands and made a loud thud on the wooden floor below her.  She couldn’t even focus on her now empty hands. She could feel her breathing becoming shallow and her heartbeat speed up.  What had she done? She stabbed her sub, no she stabbed Tori. “Oh my god, Tori is my sub.” She shivered at that thought, it turning her on and confusing her all at once. 

****

She stood up and started pacing her room.  V was supposed to help her make her final decision, now there was a million new problems.  She didn’t have to choose a girl, but she had stabbed her sub. She had spent the better part of a year and a half tormenting Tori.  How could Tori ever like her? All she had ever done was hurt her. It was one thing for Tori to be a sub to a stranger, but she would never want to be Jade’s sub, would she? 

****

“What am I supposed to do?” She stopped pacing and looked up as if hoping for an answer from the Gods.  She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She was startled by the loud buzz her phone made vibrating against the ground.  “Fuck, Tori.” 

****

She snatched her phone from the ground and dropped onto the edge of her bed.  She saw the message window saying it was from V. Jade only now connecting that V must be for Victoria.  She took another calming breath and opened the message. 

****

__ _ I know it’s not nice to look at, I’ll do my best to cover it for you Mistress.  _

****

Jade felt bad all over again, Tori felt like she wasn’t sexy, wasn’t beautiful, now that she Jade had stabbed her.  

****

_ You are gorgeous, bandage and all, I just want you to be okay.  Take tonight to heal, your Mistress doesn’t want you to hurt yourself more with strenuous activity.   _

****

Jade couldn’t hurt Tori anymore, not if she wanted Tori to like her as Jade, and not just Mistress J.  With that thought however, Jade realized she’ll have to tell Tori the truth. How was she supposed to tell Vega that she was her Mistress, that she has been the one on the other side the entire time.  Tori might not like Jade knowing such personal things about her. 

****

Jade started pacing again, trying to figure out a solution to her new predicament.  She could message V for a meet up and act surprised when Tori showed up. Jade immediately eliminated that idea, good as it was. She'd feel like shit for lying to Tori, and Tori knew enough about her acting skills to figure it out.

****

She could just message V, telling her that her that she knew who she really was.  “That won’t come off creepy at all Jade get it together.” she muttered to herself. “Think, think, think.”  Maybe she should just seduce Tori as Jade, never tell her about Mistress J and V. Jade didn’t hate that idea, but she also knew that would come back to bite her in the ass.  The seducing Tori as Jade part sounded good though. She would have to tell Tori eventually, but that’s a future problem. Hell, who knows if Tori would even like her if she knew that it was Jade.  At least she knew that Tori liked girls now. 

****

Jade was feeling moderately better about the situation after her little brainstorm, but also exhausted.  She changed and climbed into her bed. Just before she turned off the light, she decided to send one last message.  

****

__ _ Hey Vega, I’m sorry that I stabbed you today.  Let me make it up to you. Dinner at my place on Friday?  _

****

~*~

****

The next day, Jade was ready to put her plan into action.  She wore a black mesh top that revealed her black bra underneath.  And she had her green plaid skirt on, which was just that little bit short enough to let the eyes travel up her long legs that were covered in fishnet stockings and extended by the heels she had on.  

****

She checked herself out in the mirror, and damn she was hot.  There was no way in hell that Tori would be able to ignore her.   She finished up her makeup, and grabbed her bag and headed up the stairs.  She stopped by the kitchen to say goodbye to her mom, but she got stopped. 

****

“Woah, slow down there hot stuff, what are you wearing?”  Her mom gave her a serious look. 

****

“It’s for a project mom, we’re filming a music video first period.”  She lied smoothly. “I have a change of clothes in my bag for the rest of the day.”  Her mom eyed her suspiciously, but let it go. 

****

“You better have a change of clothes, otherwise your grounding will be for two weeks longer.”  Her mom said, eyes still narrowed. “Also, I have a meeting this afternoon, so you’re going to have to pick Ginny up from school and Julian from daycare.”  Her mom turned back to her laptop and coffee. 

****

Jade groaned. “Fine, but I don’t like it.”  She replied. 

****

“Love you too sweetie. Have a good day at school. Don’t stab anyone today!”  Her mom joked and Jade just walked out the door, ignoring her. She didn’t need to be reminded of what she’d done. 

****

It was a quick drive to school that day, not a lot of traffic.  Before she knew it, she was standing at her locker getting her books for first period.  Tori wasn’t there yet, but Jade’s heart was fluttering with nerves already. She was lost in thought, but was brought out of it by a wolf whistle.  She turned around, her glare already set to destroy whoever dared to whistle at her like that. It softened just a little when she noticed it was Beck.  

****

“Wow Jade, you’re looking extra good today, what’s the occasion?”  He said, leaning against the locker next to her with a confident smirk on his face.  

****

“Not you Beckett.”  She said, slamming her locker.  He just laughed and followed her as she moved towards where she now saw Tori arriving and at her locker. 

****

“You wound me Jade.  I come over to pay a compliment, and immediately you assume I have ulterior motives.”  He said. She turned sharply on her heel in the middle of the main hallway to look at him.  

****

“If you’re not trying to convince me that we should be together what do you want?”  She snapped. His confidence from before started to fade away. 

****

“Look, can we just talk?  In private.” He tacked on.  She didn’t want to talk with him, but she knew that if he still thought they had a chance to get back together, that she should break it to him now that this really was the end for them.  

****

“Fine.”  She turned and walked to the nearby janitor’s closet, not waiting to see if he was following, she knew he would.  “You have two minutes. Talk.” 

****

“I think I might need more than two minutes Jade.”  He sighed. 

****

“Minute Fifty, use it or lose it.”  She started tapping her foot. 

****

“Well, I just wanted to say that I still love you.” He started off with the heavy shit.  

****

Jade sighed, “Look Beck-”

****

“No let me finish.”  He cut her off and she raised her pierced drawn-in brow, surprised at his guts. “I still love you, but I understand that you don’t want this anymore, or don’t feel the same or whatever reason you have.  But I will always love you, even if it is just as a friend. I might need a bit of time before we can be all buddy buddy talking about dating other people and stuff. But I want you to know that I’ll get there, in time.”  He finished his big speech and both of them were awkwardly quiet, unsure what to say after that. 

****

Finally, Jade softened and let her guard down. She took the two steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  He was surprised, but quickly returned the hug. “Thank you Beck.” She hadn’t realized how much stress not having Beck in her life was causing her.  

****

She pulled back after a moment, smiling at him.  “I’ll give you some time, but I want my best friend back, I miss him.”  

****

He smiled right back, “I miss mine too.”  With that, they both left the janitor’s closet, and immediately, Jade’s eyes met Tori’s.  She noticed Tori staring between herself and Beck, and Jade realized what it must look like.  

****

“Vega!” She called out as she started walking towards Tori’s locker. She watched Tori’s eyes widen before she quickly shut her locker and was walking away.  

****

Jade’s shoulders slumped and she stopped in her tracks.  First period hadn’t even started and somehow, she had taken a step back in her plan to seduce Tori. Just then the bell rang.  “Shit.” And now she was late. She turned the other way and hastily made her way to her scriptwriting class. 

****

Her first period went by quickly since it was her favourite class.  She was hoping to see Tori in the hall between classes, but she was out of luck it seemed.  Her second period instrumental music class went by slowly, mostly because she was anticipating being able to see Tori in their shared third period class with Sikowitz. 

****

The second the bell rang Jade was up and out of the classroom before anyone had even started packing up.  She was in Sikowitz classroom before anyone else, and instead of taking her normal seat at the back of the room, she had a plan.  She sat right behind where Tori usually sat, and spun the chair in front of her around and placed her feet up on it. She angled her legs just perfectly so that they looked long and led the eye directly to Jade. 

****

She watched as student after student filed in.  The boys all checked her out until they realized who they were staring at and the glare that was attached to those legs.  Beck walked in and saw her and simply raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes back at him and he just smirked. She was happy they could still understand each other without any words.  He went and sat down next to Andre who quickly leaned over to whisper in Beck’s ear. 

****

She was about to snap at him, that was, until she saw Tori walk in the room.  She stopped in her tracks as she noticeably checked Jade out. She started at her legs and her eyes dragged up her entire body.  A shiver of arousal passed through Jade at Tori’s intense gaze. She watched as Tori swallowed. 

****

Cat ran smack into the back of Tori, and Jade watched her face visibly change from arousal to pain.  Her face scrunched up and it looked as if she was biting her cheek. As soon as Jade saw Tori in pain she lurched forward in her seat.

****

“Cat, you gotta be more careful!” Her words came out more of an angry grimace than a gentle warning.  Cat’s eyes darted from Tori to Jade and widened even more. 

****

“I’m sorry don’t hurt me!”  She squealed, ducking her head into her arms.  

****

“I’m not going to hurt you Cat, I’m okay!”  Tori said softly, moving to touch Cat’s arm reassuringly.  Jade leaned back in her chair, relaxing knowing that Tori wasn’t hurt.   

****

With Cat calm and happy again, Tori walked stiffly towards her normal chair.

****

“Jade, your feet are on my chair.” Was all Tori had to say. Jade was a little disappointed at the lack of response.  

****

“You can’t even say please Vega?  I thought Miss Sweet Sally Peaches knew her manners.”  Jade decided to taunt a little bit. 

****

“Can you please move your feet from my chair Jade, I just want to sit down.”  Tori sighed, like she was tired. Jade felt instant guilt. She dropped her feet from the chair and Tori quickly spun it back around and sat down, back to Jade.

****

Jade barely listened to the first half of the class.  She only started paying attention after Sikowitz called her name.  “Jade, join us on stage for a little improv game will you.” He didn’t give her a choice as the entire class was now looking at her while he stared her down.  She huffed, but made her way to the front of the classroom atop the stage. 

****

“Great! Andre, Beck and Tori, why don’t you join her.”  The others all got up on the stage, Tori with a wince as she stepped up.  “Okay, today we are going to do a little game called Switch! Jade, Andre and Beck, you will start a scene, when I call switch, Tori will tag one of you out and take over the scene. This will get you into the habit of switching characters and being able to play anything”  The group on stage nodded along to the instructions. “Alright, now class, I need a place, and a situation.”

****

“A grocery store!” One shrugger called out. It was quickly followed by another calling out, “Running into an old friend!” 

****

“Perfect! Running into an old friend at the grocery store.  And begin!” Sikowitz called out. 

****

Jade quickly decided on a character to play, and put her arm through Andre’s as if they were together, “Do you want pizza or hamburgers for dinner tonight sweetie?”  She asked in a sweet girly voice.

****

“Well if we get burger’s I can fire up the barbecue and cook for you tonight, give you an evening off how’s that sound Angel?” Andre was using some sort of  rough southern accent, though it wasn’t a very good one. 

****

“Luke?  It is you!  I thought I recognized that voice!  How you doing old friend?” Beck came up to the pair and quickly tugged Andre from Jade’s grasp and pulled him into a “bro” hug.  

****

“Sweetie who’s your friend?”  Jade said, sounding like a none too pleased wife.  

****

“Oh Emily, this is my buddy, Jason, we went to the same college, played football together.”  Andre slapped Beck’s back like he was proud of him.

****

“Switch!”  Sikowitz called.  The three of them froze in place, and Tori walked onto the scene.  She looked between the three of them before tapping Beck out and taking his place.  She took a moment before she started a new scene. 

She stumbled forward into Jade as if Andre had pushed her.  “I can’t believe you would push a woman like that!” Tori gripped onto Jade’s arm’s while she caught her balance and turned around.

****

“Good escalating the scene!” Sikowitz commented. 

****

“Oh come on, princess, you can’t take a little rough housing?”  Jade snarked back. Her mind immediately went to dirty thoughts of Vega, and man was now not the time to be getting lost on that train of thought. 

****

“We’re just messing with you, right Jessie?”  Andre said, “Here, a gesture of good faith.” Andre extended his hand to Tori to shake.  She took hold of it, but before he could actually help her up Sikowitz called switch again.  

****

Beck tapped Jade out and she watched as they did a scene about kids playing on a playground playing cops and robbers. When Sikowitz called switch again, Jade tapped Andre out.  Beck had his hand like a gun from the last scene, and Jade was going to use that. 

****

“Oh my god baby, he’s robbing the bank!”  She said, grabbing on to Tori, shielding her from Beck.  

****

He immediately joined in on the scene, “Everybody, down on the ground now!” Beck yelled.  Carefully, Jade pulled Tori down to the ground, and wrapped her arms around her to keep her safe. 

****

“Baby I’m scared.”  Tori whimpered out and buried her head in Jade’s chest.  Jade felt a flutter in her chest at the movement. 

****

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, I won’t let him hurt you.”  Jade said kissing Tori on the forehead. She closed her eyes relishing the feeling of being so close to Tori, of holding her.  

****

“Give me all your money and nobody will get hurt!” Beck said, walking by them, pointing his gun at the pair.  

****

“And scene!”  Sikowitz called, “Good job group.”  Sikowitz jumped up from his chair and ran up on stage.  The two boys quickly jumped down from the stage and Jade got up before offering her hand to Tori.  She watched as Vega hesitated before taking her hand. She pulled her up and Tori stumbled into Jade. Just then the bell rang dismissing the class.  

****

Tori quickly cleared her throat and pulled away.  She quickly grabbed a her bag and practically ran from the classroom.  Jade sighed. This might take longer than she had originally thought. 

****

At lunch the gang was all sat around their usual table, sweating buckets from the heat.  Jade had just walked up to the table and sat down, the only one not sweating, something Tori quickly took notice of.  She was touching her arm and her face and her chest. And while Jade didn’t mind Tori touching her, she was confused as to why she went from couldn’t get away fast enough to practically groping.

****

“You having fun there?”  Jade commented, smirking at Tori, her sunglasses blocking out her hungry gaze. 

****

“You’re not sweating?”  Tori was surprised. 

****

“I don’t sweat.”  Jade commented back. 

****

“But everyone sweats you can just not sweat.”  Tori said, still touching Jade, trying to prove that maybe she was sweating somewhere. 

****

“Not Jade, she thinks it’s gross so she doesn’t do it.”  Beck chimed in from next to Jade. At Beck’s comment, Tori removed her hands and held them in her lap.  

****

“Sup amigo’s, amigirls.”  Andre said as he walked over, his plaid shirt undone revealing his sweat covered tank top underneath.  

****

“What’s all that money from?”  Cat asked, noticing that he had a wad of bills in his hand. 

****

“Oh, I set a kiddie pool up over there, I’m charging five bucks for five minutes.  I’m going to make a fortune off this heat wave.” He laughed, counting out his money. 

****

“How long is this heatwave going to last?” Beck asked.  

****

“They say until Tuesday.”  Tori informed, and there was a collective groan from the group.  

****

“It’s up to 107 in the valley.”  Robbie said after checking his pear pad.  

****

“What about Venice beach?” Beck asked. 

****

“It’s only 91 degrees!”  Robbie said excitedly. The group all looked at each other with a knowing look.  

“We skipping school and hitting up the beach tomorrow or what?”  Andre said smiling. There was a resound “Hell yeah!” From the group.  

****

~*~

****

The next day the group plus Trina had all piled into Beck’s RV and they were off to the beach.  Then the worst possible thing happened, they got stuck in Beck’s RV. Some idiot had blocked the door in with their oversized RV.

****

It was over an hour later, after multiple attempts to kill each other, that they were losing their minds.  They had all started stripping, Beck, Robbie and Andre had all taken their shirts off, and Jade joined them, taking her beach wrap off revealing the black bikini she was wearing.  She had worn her best bikini with the intent of seducing Tori more, but right now, she was more focused on not sweating. And she was failing. 

****

She had her eyes closed, trying to focus on keeping her body cool and it’s heat regulated. It wasn’t working though and she felt a bead of sweat roll down her chest to the valley between her breasts.  She opened her eyes and immediately she saw Vega, staring at her breasts. She smirked and raised her brow at the latina, and saw her blush deeply. 

****

“See something you like there Vega?”  Jade teased. Tori opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Cat burst through the door.

****

“Guys what are you still doing in here, let’s gooooo! The beach is waiting for us!”  She announced. The group all looked around at each other, surprised at their new found freedom. They all quickly scrambled out into the fresh air, cooled by the ocean breeze.  

****

“Freedom!”  Andre yelled at the top of his lungs into the open air.  The gang all laughed, but they were all feeling the same excitement.  

****

“Let’s go, I’m not wasting another minute standing around when I could be in that water!”  Beck yelled, he grabbed Jade’s hand and pulled her along after him. She squealed in surprise, but just began laughing as Beck practically threw her into the ocean.  It was cold and so refreshing. The others quickly joined them too, and they spent the rest of the afternoon that way. 

****

After an hour of swimming and messing around, Jade took to the beach to lay in the sun to dry off.  She had her sunglasses on and eyes closed. Her one leg was bent at the knee while the other laid straight, both arms down by her sides.  She was enjoying the feeling of the sun soaking into her skin. 

****

“You know you’ll burn like that.”  Jade cracked an eye open to see Tori staring down at her. 

“I’m okay with that, now stop blocking my sun.  If you want to lecture me, at least do it from the ground.” Jade gestured to the empty spot next to her on the beach blanket she had laid out.  She closed her eyes again, and heard Tori sigh before she felt the blanket next to her move. 

****

“Well I don’t want to burn so I’m putting sunscreen on.”  Tori announced as she riffled through her giant beach bag.  Jade just ignored her, taking the time to relax instead, maybe Vega would enjoy the view.  

****

Jade let her mind wander, thinking of all the things she could do to Tori.  She pictured herself teasing Tori. Them swimming in the water, Jade being able to go up behind her and wrap her arms around her beneath the water.  She could slip her hands down her bikini to play with Tori’s wetness. Have her all worked up while they were out in public, then leaving her on the edge.  Jade loved the thought of dominating Tori, it was amazing. 

****

A cough tore Jade from her illicit thoughts, “Um Jade, could you help me?  I can’t reach all of my back to get the sunscreen on.” Jade opened her eyes to see Tori blushing as she held out the sunscreen bottle to Jade.  She took the bottle, moved to rest on her knees and squeezed some of the sunscreen onto her hand. 

****

“Okay then turn around.”  She gestured, and Tori did just that.  Tori also scooted backwards towards Jade until her ass was touching Jade’s knees. Jade’s mouth went dry, and she had to shake her head to clear the thoughts away before she could keep going. 

****

Her hands started in safe territory, the middle of Tori’s back.  She slowly rubbed in the lotion, and her hands started moving south. She let the tip of her finger just barely dip below the top of her bikini bottoms, she slowly ran her hands up Vega’s sides.  She then moved to her shoulders. She started low and moved her hands higher. She carefully moved Vega’s hair to the side and rubbed her hands over her shoulder and to her neck. Jade looked at the smooth skin there and wanted nothing more than to kiss and mark all along the perfect skin.  

****

She shook her hand and retracted her hands.  “There, all done.” Tori looked over her shoulder and smiled.  Jade quickly lied back down, resuming her position from before.  She felt Tori move to do the same. 

****

There was an awkward silence, but it was soon broken by Tori and a drawn out, “So.” 

****

Jade peaked one eye open to look at Tori.  “So, what Vega?” She snipped. 

****

“So, you and Beck are back together, I thought you said you weren’t going back to him.”  Jade was confused, she wasn’t dating Beck again. 

****

“What the hell are you talking about Vega.”  Jade pushed herself up onto her elbows now and looked down at Tori laying next to her.  

****

“You and Beck, you went into the janitor’s closet yesterday barely able to look at him, and come out all buddy buddy for the rest of the day, you guys drove together here in the truck while the rest of us rode in the trailer, you clearly were stripping down to nothing but your bikini earlier with him at your feet to you know, tease him or whatever.  And then he’s holding your hand while we’re in the water. It just seems like you guys went from nothing to something really quick.” Tori stated, she also moved so she was leaning on her elbows, looking at Jade.

****

“Me and Beck aren’t back together Tori.  We just talked. We told each other we missed our best friend, and that hopefully in time, we’ll be able to be best friends again.  We’re not getting back together.” Jade explained, laying back down, but she kept her eyes on Tori. 

****

“Oh.”  Tori said, she was staring down at the ground, as if she was trying to figure something out in her head.  She also looked a little sad, which was confusing. 

****

“Okay Tori, what the hell is going on with you?” Jade said sitting up fully now to look at the latina.  

****

“It’s nothing.”  Tori said, fiddling with her hands in her lap.  

****

“Obviously it’s not nothing if you’re pouting like that. Spill Tori, or I’ll make you spill.”  Jade threatened. 

****

“What are you going to do? Stab me again?”  Tori joked. Jade tensed up. 

****

“Nevermind Vega.” She pushed herself up off the ground and dusted what little sand that was on her back onto the beach.  “I’m going to go get something to eat.” Without saying anything further, Jade walked away. She didn’t need to be reminded of the fact that she stabbed the girl she liked. She had been reminded all day by seeing Tori’s bikini clad body and the large bandage that covered half her stomach.   

She strode towards the nearby Beach bar, but before she could reach the line, Tori caught up to her.  “Jade wait!” She ran up and grabbed Jade’s arm to spin her around. Jade glared hard. Tori yanked her hand away like she had been burned.  “Sorry, I know you don’t like to be touched.” She watched as Tori wrapped her arms around herself instead. 

****

“I’m sorry I brought that up, I’m not mad at you about it or anything.  I just figured it was something that one day we could laugh at, but I guess it might be a little too soon for that still.”  She gave Jade a sheepish smile, and Jade started to relax a little bit. 

****

“No, I’m sorry.”  Jade looked down to her feet, uncomfortable with being open about her feelings, but knowing she needed to be honest, “I feel terrible for hurting you.  I never want to hurt you Tori, you’re too important to me.” She offered a sheepish smile before directing her gaze back to the ground.

****

“I’m glad you don’t plan on stabbing me again, I think this is going to scar, and I’m not cool enough to have more than one scar.” Tori tried to lighten the mood and smiled at Jade. 

****

“You’re lucky scars are sexy.”  Jade smirked at Tori, suddenly feeling her confidence return.  Tori’s eyes widened and she blushed. Jade realized that comment threw Tori off more than expected so cleared her throat and questioned Tori, “So why you acting weird Vega?”

****

“It’s stupid, but you saying Beck is your best friend made me kinda jealous I guess.”  Tori looked down at the ground, blushing. “I know we’re not best friends or anything, but we’ve gotten close and I don’t want to lose that now that you can have your actual best friend back.”  Tori rambled and sounded small. 

****

Jade just raised her eyebrow amused. “You done there?”  Tori nodded meekly. “Thank-you for sharing, but I can have more than one friend you know.  Plus, the friendship with Beck and friendship with you is different, and I need both.” Jade tried to explain.  

****

Tori just nodded with a smile. “Yeah I know, like I said, it was stupid.”  Tori blushed and looked down at her feet. 

****

Jade wasn’t even thinking as she reached out and cupped Tori’s face, guiding it so their eyes met again.  “It’s not stupid. Your feelings are important, no matter what they are.” Jade was getting lost in Tori’s eyes.  For a moment, she thought she actually saw Tori’s eyes flicker down to her lips, but she couldn’t be sure because right at that moment, Cat and the rest of the gang came bounding over. 

****

“Come on guys, it’s time to get going, school ends in ten minutes and if we want our parents to think we actually went today, we need to get going.”  Andre said. Jade quickly dropped her hand and then turned back to where they had left their stuff. 

****

“Yeah, I’ll start packing up.”  Jade announced and went about what she was doing as if nothing had happened.  She mentally cursed herself. She wanted to seduce Tori, not make a move on her with no warning. She was going to fuck this all up.  

****

Twenty minutes later, they were all back at the school and picking up their respective cars that had been parked there all day.  Jade was still feeling weird with everything that happened, but she knew she was having dinner with her family and Tori tonight, so she had to snap out of it.  

****

She was loading her stuff into her trunk, and was watching Tori put her things into Trina’s car.  She expected Tori to come over to her right after, but then she saw Tori moving to get in Trina’s car. “Hey Tori, I thought we had plans?”  She asked, trying to keep the hurt from her expression. 

****

“Sorry Jade, I’m just feeling really exhausted from today, maybe we could do another day?”  Tori explained. 

****

Jade did her best to not let her disappointment show, but she doubts she did a good job. “Yeah, sure. Another time.”  Jade turned and jumped into her SUV without looking back. She drove away quickly. 

****

She was home quickly and tried to go straight down to her room.  “Hold it right there!” Her mom hollered from the kitchen. Jade sighed, but stopped at the top of the stairs regardless. “We’re having dinner, where do you think you’re going?”  Her mom asked, spatula in one hand while the other rested on her hip. 

****

“Tori cancelled and I’m not hungry.”  Jade grumbled. 

****

Her mom lifted an eyebrow, “Is that so?”  Jade rolled her eyes, “And your lack of appetite has nothing to do with Tori cancelling right?” Jade groaned.  

****

“Mom, please let me deal with my feelings in peace.”  Her mom just chuckled at her. 

****

“Fine, but I told you that you would make a cute couple.” Her mom teased.

****

Jade just started her journey back down to her room as she called out behind her, “We’re not a couple!”  

****

She had just closed her bedroom door when she heard her mom shout back a muffled, “Yet!”  She just sighed and rested her head against the wood of her door. She was in the deep end and was struggling to figure out how to keep her head above water.  

****

She pushed off the door and pulled her phone from her pocket.  She didn’t have the energy to write out her typical message, but she needed the comfort of someone who she knew already liked her.  

****

_ Hey V,  I missed talking to you today.  _

****

She then turned on her computer and did some writing for her screenwriting class, knowing there was an assignment due on Monday.  After an hour and a half she checked her phone, no notifications. She frowned. 

****

She moved on and turned on the old Dracula movie she loved when she was a kid.  It always helped to make her feel better. But this time, it didn’t help like normal.  She kept checking her phone, but there were never any notifications from V. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, on the verge of sleep, but her mind was still so occupied with how V never messaged her back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
> I'm trying to be pro-active this time and bribe you guys with another chapter early since the next one might be delayed as I'll be very busy the next two weeks with moving. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> As always, a special thanks to my editor this week because she went above and beyond to edit two chapters for you guys and made this one 10x better with her wonderful critiques. 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
